Namikaze Siblings
by Ninjazzz
Summary: As a child, Naruto lived on the streets in poverty and despair. Until one day a few members of the Uchiha clan take him into their home and give him a sense of family he has longed for, until the horrific day of the Uchiha massacre. Wrongfully blamed for the killings, Naruto is banished from the village, but he doesn't leave alone, as the very Uchiha he calls family go with him.
1. Where it all went to hell

Merry Christmas you guys. This is a story I had out a while ago but I didn't like how it was so after minor tweaks I've decided to repost it. Hope you like it.

SHOUT OUT: THANK YOU KINGKAKASHI FOR THE SUMMARY. Kingkakashi was the one who came up with the summary for this story because I am horible at them.

Chapter 1: Where it all went to hell

An: I don't own Naruto or any characters I don't make up.

"Well Sensei, what should we do? I mean as much as I want to I can't. Minato and Kushina ment alot to me but with my spy network it'd be dangerous. If I stay then I can't get information."

"You could always hire a sitter or take them with you?"

"I'd be gone weeks maybe even months! They may as well live with some-one else at that rate. I can't take them with me because it'd be too dangerous, missing-nin, undercover work, meeting informants. Running for your life, dodging kunai, fire style jutsus, senbon, shuriken..."

"From not only the enemy but also those women you keep peeping on you old perv." 'You really are my student.' A realization dawned on him. "Maybe your right, while it would help them learn to dodge and run faster than any ninja alive or in certian cases angry women. Some of your adventures would be too dangerous."

"Now you see my point Sensei. Although I couldn't help but feel as though you were trying to say I'm not that good at spying."

"On enemy ninja you're the best, on women it's scary how after all these years you still wind up having to run away sometimes. What's most amazing is how your still alive with all your limbs and organs attached and where they belong, or allowed into hot springs. At least Minato wasn't that bad. The most I ever caught him with were swimsuit magazines when he was a teenager." 'I'll never tell him he kept them all these years and hidden from Kushina though he'll be even more of a pain in the neck.'

"Well what should we do sensei?"

"I'll figure something out. They'll have Kushina's last name so certain nations won't know. Right now I need you to go get information and delay nations from finding out we're weakened."

"Alright sensei. I should be back in a few years. Take care of Naruto."

"Be careful, and of course he's the fourths son after all."

Jiraiya left through the open window

'Amazing, kami knows how many years ninjas have been around and after discovering you can leave through the window and they forget how a door works. Now what to do with you. I still haven't told Kakashi and he won't be in any condition after I tell him about what happened to your father. May as well tell him now since he's on the roof.'

"Come in Kakashi!"

A spiky silver haired man appeared in the room.

"You summoned me? Lord third, where is my sensei?"

"Kakashi, the nine tails was sealed into your sensei's child. However Minato and Kushina didn't survive."

Kakashi didn't need to hear more as he looked at the ground, depression surrounding him.

"Gomenasai Kakashi. But his children…" He didn't get to continue as Kakashi stormed out of the Hokages office towards the nearest bar.

'What am I supposed to do about you now?' and that's how the fourths children ended up in an orphanage.

6 years later...

"Get out! I don't care what lord Hokage says, you are out of here!" the child grabbed his bags. The blonde haired girl next to him helped him pack.

"Naruto pack everything you can. You pack your clothes and emergency stuff I'll get some blankets, pillows and the tent. Ok?"

"O-ok." a blonde haired, blue eyed little boy answered as he packed all his cloths.

Naruto's POV...

I packed my clothes and grabbed the medical kit we had put together. Chiharu grabbed food, water, pillows and, blankets and packed them in her duffel bag. We could hear everyone outside by the time we packed and decided to throw the stuff out the window. Until I heard a knock at the door. "Uzumaki. I have orders to escort you to lord Hokages office." We knew that voice. But even so if he was here then... We quickly looked at the window to see a boy about 10 years old. He held a empty bag for clothes with one hand, the other hand out to take the duffel bag.

Chiharu's POV...

I took the bag and stuffed Naruto's clothes into it. Naruto handed the large duffel to the ten year old dark haired dark eyed boy.

"How did you know?" I asked

"We were running errands and heard the yelling." he answered.

"And the orders? He's not a ninja yet."

"He borrowed one of our older cousins headbands. Sasuke is waiting at the house. You know where to meet us."

"Ok. See ya Itachi-nii." we both said quietly

We walked out bags in one hand, holding each other's free hand. We saw Uchiha Shisui once we entered the hall. Shisui lead us downstairs grin on his face once the orphanage was out of sight and took off the head band.

"Man, too easy." Shisui said as he took off the headband

"Thanks for that you guys."

"Hai Arigato."

Shisui is a year older than Itachi. Itachi calls Shisui 'Shisui-nii.' or 'nii-san.' but they're actually cousins. Itachi has a younger brother the same age as Naruto and me named Sasuke. He also has a sister a year younger than us named Melia. Shisui and Itachi are members of a ninja clan, the Uchiha clan. Itachi and Shisui help us out because of the fact that we're no older than Sasuke is, and yet we're treated like the plague. We don't know why. Everyone calls us deamons. Sasuke is mine and Naruto's closest friend so he became like a brother to us. Itachi and Sasuke are close, same with Shisui and Itachi, and Sasuke and Shisui. So they hang around alot that's how we started to call them our nii-san. They're the closest thing we have to family besides each other. Naruto is my nii-san by blood. We share the same parents but we don't know who they are.

"Imoto?"

"Hai Naru-nii san?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing gomen, I guessed I spaced out."

"You two can spend some time at our house. Sasuke has been wondering when you'll be by again."

"We'll have to check with the Hokage first though."

"Why do you have to be a downer Shisui?" Itachi asked

"Because people are watching us now."

"Let's go."

Hokage's office...

Shisui POV...

"What?"

"Hai, she threw them both out. Normally Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto would love to have them over, but that's only ever been for sleep overs and there's only one spare room."

"They are still more than welcome to stay with us."

"Itachi, and Shisui are right Lord Hokage." We turned to see Uchiha Fugaku walking in, and Uchiha Mikoto by Naruto and Chiharu.

"We have a spare room ready incase something."

"Are you sure Fugaku-sama?"

Uncle Fugaku looked at him like if it was just them he'd kill him.

"Lord Hokage can you please activate the privacy seals? I don't wish for Chiharu or Naruto to hear this."

He nodded and activated the seals.

"May I have permission to tell Itachi and Shisui?"

"Very well, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui this is a S-class secret do you understand? No one can know what you are about to be told."

"Hai." we both said at once

"Shisui, Itachi. You know about the nine tailed fox and how the Yondiame destroyed it? The truth is not even lord fourth could kill the beast so he chose to seal it inside a human vessel. The civilian council are a bunch of idiots who believe the vessel is the beast or at the very least is being controlled by it after it ate it's soul until it can get out."

"So some of the...permission to speak freely sir?"

"Go ahead you two."

"Arigato." I said as Itachi took over.

"We're all thinking this so I may as well say it. So some of the assholes in the village with a stick up their ass think after Kyuubi was sealed it ate it's vessels soul and has taken over it's body until it can get out." I saw the calculating glint in his eyes

"Hai." lord Hokage said

"The vessel wouldn't happen to be one of his own children would it?"

"H-how did you...?"

"Lord Hokage, I've seen quite a bit to know about how the civilians act to figure it out. I know that Lord Fourth was an honorable man to not sacrifice anyone else's family and I remember walking with Okaa-san and seeing Oba-chan Kushina with Lord Fourth around the market. They were smiling and laughing and you could tell they were together. And I can even remember another time when she told Okaa-san she was pregnant."

'That's my otouto.'

"You're right though Itachi. He sealed the nine tails into..."

Later...

Chiharu's POV...

Itachi, Shisui and Oji Fugaku walked out of the Hokages' office.

"Well everything is taken care of. How would you like to live with a family?"

"Would we be able to still see Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui?"

Mikoto Oba-san and Fugaku Oji-san shared a look

"Of coarse, in fact you would see them in the morning."

"What Fugaku means is you'd be living with us."

"Really?"

"Hai, Chiharu-chan you've been awfully quiet. Is something wrong?"

"N-no not at all. It's just, what would everyone in your family say? I don't want to start trouble."

"I'm the clan head if anyone says anything they talk to me. And trust me no one will say anything."

"Arigato. C-can I still call you Oji-san and Oba-san?"

"We would never force you to call us anything else. Now where did you put their stuff Itachi?"

"How did you know?"

"You mean you just happened to be walking by when they were getting thrown out and left all their stuff?"

"No. We left it over in the corner."

"Good. Fugaku-kun be a dear and carry their bags?" Mikoto Oba-chan asked sweetly. Fugaku Oji-san complied with a few grumbles. He knew better then to aruge with his wife

Naruto's POV...

Once we arrived at the Uchiha clan compound gates the guards looked at us strangely. I didn't like it.

"Mikoto Oba-san?"

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"The guards are looking at Chiharu and me like everyone else does again."

"Oh?" She said as she turned towards the guards. "Tell me Heri-kun, Hara-chan do you have a problem with Chiharu-chan?"

"No Mam. We just weren't sure if you'd like them escorted in to Sasuke-kun's room?"

"Well they'll be living with us from now on. If you have a problem you can put it up with Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun, Sasuke-kun, or me and my husband. Understand?"

"Hai!" they both said with fear I was almost laughing, serves them right.

"Good, you are to treat them like anyone else in the clan. If I hear otherwise you'll deal with Melia-chan." now they were sweating bullets Melia though a year younger than us, everyone learned that she was excellent in interrogation. Heri ('He-re') learned the hard way. None of us knew where she got her somewhat twisted sense of humor. (An: for those who want to understand Melia better or the Heri learned the hard way reference check out Melia's secret.) We walked through the gates and immediately were jumped on by Meli-chan. (An: It's pronounced 'Mee-lee)

"Nii-san Nee-chan."

"Hey Melia."

"Hey."

"Come on your room is this way." she grabbed Chiharu's hand and pulled it.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey come on ill show you where you can put your stuff."

"Sweet."

He lead me to my new room that was adjacent to Chiharu's room. It had orange walls, a bed with a wooden frame, and two drawers underneath in the corner to the left, a book shelf on a wall to the right. There was a small light blue table and chairs not far from my bed. A chest and drawers to the left and a toy chest to the right of the window completed what was in there.

"I'll help you put your stuff away so Melia, Itachi, Shisui and, I can show you more of the house."

"Ok." there wasn't much to put away. I only had 5 shirts and pants, same with Chiharu. Although she mostly wore my clothes, she might be shy but she's a tomboy.

Chiharu's POV...

I looked at my new room, light red colored walls. A bed to the right, it had a wooden frame no head board. There were drawers underneath it for sheets, 'Or snacks that we got for the orphanage.' A light blue dresser was off to the right. A table with paper and crayons to the left. There was a window near my bed and across from the door. Across form the door under the window was a toy chest. I looked at it curiously.

"Go ahead open it!" Meli-chan told me, I walked over to it and when I opened it I saw so many toys.

"Like them?"

"H-Hai. Are- are they mine?"

"Hai. Why wouldn't they be. Boys don't exactly like teddy bears and stuff like this.

There weren't many toys in the toy chest but I wasn't going to complain. This was the most toys I'd ever had in my life! There was a large stuffed rabbit, a smaller stuffed rabbit, a light brown teddy bear, one white, and one light orange tiger.

"Ne, Ne! Over here! Come check out your bed." I was pulled across to my bed where Meli-chan (AN: Ya that's Melia's nickname. If you don't like it change it in your head as you read.) "Open it." I pulled the drawer out to see the most softest blanket ever. It was velvet red with blue trim, It was so soft and fluffy!

"It's like what Itachi-nii and Shisui-nii got me for christmas. Like it?"

I held it close and shook my head "No, I love it. Arigato Meli-chan."

"Just call me Melia. You're a part of the family now! So with me you can drop the honorifics."

"Alright, but it's just Chiharu or Haru for me."

"Ok."

"Ahem." We turned to see Sasuke and Naruto in the door way "Hope we're not interrupting anything." Sasuke asked

"No, not at all." I answered

"Then you finished all your unpacking?" Naruto asked

"No, I haven't even started."

"We'll help." We jumped hearing Itachi behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ya you guys forgot your bag with the med kit, tent, canteens..."

"I'll hold on to the med kit Shisui-nii. One of the canteens is Naruto's the other's mine."

"I'll go put the tent with the other stuff we've appropriated from the orphanage." Itachi said as he left to the usual place which... we have no idea where he puts all that stuff. Melia helped me with my cloths. Which wasn't much just five pairs of old dirty shirts and pants.

"I'll inform Mikoto-Oba chan that we're heading out later. Head's up don't tell her we're going to the cloths store." Shisui told me as he watched

"Why?" I asked

"Listen to Shisui-nii, My Okaa-san might be one scary clan head's wife, but the clan would go bankrupt if she went with us." Itachi added

"Oba-chan does love to shop doesn't she otouto?"

"Hai."

"Anyways both you and Naruto only have what four pairs of cloths, all dirty. Washing them will help but you could use some cloths that actually fit you."

"Shisui-nii you know people won't sell us stuff." I told him

"They will this time." Shisui and Itachi looked at eachother then Melia and chuckled. Melia had a large grin on her face that spelled trouble.

We stood up after putting Naruto's and my dirty cloths in the hamper. We then got a grand tour of the Uchiha compound. We finally went in for dinner when Oba-chan called us in.

Naruto's POV...

I couldn't believe all the food. I'd never seen so much food. There was ramen, rice, and pork. I sat on Chiharu's right side on one of the far ends. Sasuke sat across from me with Itachi on his left, Shisui on his right. Melia sat across from Itachi on the other side of Chiharu.

"Okaa-san. Shisui, Saskue, Melia and I were going to take Chiharu and Naruto out tonight to a carnival. We'll be back late."

"Alright, just be careful, and not too late."

We finished eating and got ready.

We met at each other's door. Melia wore a pink t-shirt, white shorts. Sasuke wore a blue shirt high collar, white shorts. Itachi wore a grey shirt and black shorts. Shisui wore a blue shirt with a high colar as well but with black shorts. Chiharu wore a red t-shirt borrowed from Melia and blue shorts. I wore a orange shirt with dark grey shorts. We headed out.

"What ride would you like to go on?" Shisui asked us

"I thought we were cloths shopping." I asked

"Ya but you two don't get to go to too many fairs do you?" Shisui responded

"I wanna go on the swings." Chiharu said pointing to the swings that go around fast.

"Alright. Let's go." Itachi led us to the machine and paid the woman for us to ride. She was glaring at Chiharu and me, I could tell she was going to say something before Itachi and Shisui glared back their eyes red. I was happy to see Chiharu laughing and having fun.

The ride finally stopped as Melia wanted to take Chiharu shopping. Shisui went with them so Melia wouldn't torture any poor unfortunate civilian who wasn't going to sell anything to Chiharu. Itachi took me and Sasuke to another store to pick stuff out for me.

Chiharu's POV...

I was nervous because everyone stared at me. But Melia stayed by my side and it made me feel safer. Melia is really good at interrogation and fighting. I knew no one would mess with her because she's the princess of the Uchiha. Together Melia helped me get black, grey, dark blue, dark red, white, pale pink and purple shirts. We got tank tops, t-shirts and, spaghetti strapped shirts in those colors. We also got several pairs of ninja mesh shirts and leg bands for my shorts. She also helped me pick out several shorts in black and blue. The same colors for a few pairs of long pants. We left the store and I was now the owner of at least 10 new shirts and pants.

Naruto's POV...

Sasuke and Itachi helped me get some new cloths. We went over and picked out some orange, dark red, blue and black t-shirts and black under shirts. Itachi made me try on some ninja mesh. Sasuke helped get a few pairs of shorts in blue, black, and dark green.

"Well get some jackets and new shoes for you and Chiharu when we meet up with the others." Itachi informed us.

We left the store and I saw Itachi seal everything into a scroll.

Chiharu's POV...

We met up with the others and Itachi and Shisui all but dragged us into another store where we each got a pair of blue ninja sandals and I got a pair of black boots. I saw Itachi get some gloves and guessed his and Shisui's were getting worn out. Speaking of whom I didn't see Shisui or Melia. We left the store, sealed everything away so Mikoto Oba-chan wouldn't know until later and left. Sasuke and Naruto picked a roller coaster for us to ride next. Just as we were about to pay Shisui and Melia reappeared. They joined us on the ride. I sat with Naruto, Sasuke with Itachi and, Melia with Shisui. We went on a large slide, played some games and went back. This was going to be a fun life...

Timeskip 2 years later...

Naruto and I learned a few ninja techniques like how to throw shuriken and kunai. How to fight, and live in the woods. We were enrolled in the ninja accademy, same with Sasuke or Melia. This was our first year, and we've been having fun. Naruto keeps skipping out of class and running out with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. Fugaku-Oji just says that Naruto will be good at stelth one day if he can keep getting past Iruka-sensei. Shisui and Itachi were ninja. Itachi led the anbu black ops, Shisui was a chuunin. Itachi had been distant towards everyone lately except us.

Itachi's POV...

Shisui and I have been planning on stopping the coup de ta the clan has been planning.

"Shisui, I recieved my orders."

"I'll help you. You'll need a lot of supplies. Get your scroll. How much time do you have?"

"Till tomorrow."

"Get all your empty scrolls. I'll get the ink and brushes. Clone jutsu. You know what to do."

"Got them."

"Good. And my clones should be back in a bit with supplies. Right now seal your cloths." I wrote cloths on the scroll label before pulling out all of his cloths. My clones came back with several tents, canteens, blankets, and ninja gear. I organised the supplies before labeling another scroll, camping. Itachi finished sealing his cloths with some room to spare. I worked on sealing the large sized tents, Itachi worked on the medium sized ones. We were going to leave the smaller ones for the others to use. We finished sealing some blankets and pillows in his room.

"Itachi, give me a hand I'll need to pack too." we rushed to my room and sealed everything. Itachi and I planned everything to look like I had died that night through suicide. I knew Melia would be heart broken, Itachi took the blame. I ran out of the village as fast as I could without being detected. Itachi was going to teach the others how to seal that night before tomorrow. I knew at least Melia would pick up basic sealing quick. She was smart, she'd need to think fast to protect everyone.

Melia's POV...

Itachi called us into a meeting that night. We met up in my room and he told us he was going to teach us basic sealing. Reading his mind I knew something was wrong. I picked up the hints that I was going to need this in the very near future. 'I know you can hear me right now. You'll have to be able to think fast. Pack soon and stay together.' he thought

'Why?'

'The clan is planning to over throw the Hokage. I received orders and I can't stay. The civillian council will try to blame Chiharu or Naruto. Protect them.'

'I'm working out all outcomes as we think as well as every alternative choice we have if they happen. Either way we'll have to run. How long?'

'Tomorrow while your in school.'

'Send a clone before hand to get me before hand. Cabin tomorrow right after.'

'Ok.' I broke the connection and concentrated on learning. I was the first to get it. He taught us the clone jutsu. Naruto and Chiharu couldn't do it so he taught us the shadow clone jutsu.

Everyone left for bed and I had my clones help me seal everything I would need in under two hours. I had most of my cloths sealed along with my toys then threw the scrolls in the bottom of my bag. My weapons collection I needed Itachi to help me with since I had so many. (An: again refrence to Melia's Secret.) We finally got everything packed by 10pm and went to bed. My bag was now packed with three scrolls containing my toys, most of my weapons, and all but a couple pairs of clothes. I placed one pair of pj's and a pair of clean clothes on top of the scrolls. I went to bed and awaited tomorrow.

The Next Day...

Itachi sent a clone to come get me and the others while at school. His excuse was Otou-san wanted to see me. Iruka-sensei chalked it up to clan affairs and let us go. We would have to be back by recess but we had a few hours. It was a true enough lie because Okaa-san and Otou-san wanted to give me something.

"Melia. My beautiful daughter. I know about your sharingan and it's abilities. I know you know what the clan was planning and what your brother must do. Know we don't hate him or any of you. Here." he handed me a scroll. "It has everything sealed inside that you would need. All of our money, weapons, scrolls containing jutsu. Everything. The civilian council will want to hurt Chiharu or Naruto. They've hated them for years and keep trying to take them from us."

"Itachi?" Okaa-san called to him. "This scroll contains everything about Chiharu and Naruto. It is on who they are who their parents are. Lord Hokage knows that we have this and has another scroll for you. He gave us this scroll to give to you. The other scroll he'll give you is Chiharu and Naruto's inheritance. You'll have to hide for the next few years but stay together." she told him

"Melia, Itachi, tell the others when you believe the time is right. Now let's go to the fair."

We left the compound and went to the fair. We had fun and I knew it was because Okaa-san and Otou-san wanted us to remember the fun times together. To make our last moments together good ones. We eventually had to go back to the academy.

We stayed late practicing. I knew when Itachi had finished his final mission and we went back home.

Sasuke's POV...

Once we got there it was quiet. Too quiet for the time of day. It was late for us to be getting home, but not late enough for everyone to be asleep. We ran home to see Okaa-san and Otou-san laying in the middle of the floor...dead... I pushed the others behind me where they couldn't see. Everyone backed up. Next thing we knew Anbu appeared.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Chiharu you are to come with us."

"We didn't do anything."

"It's alright they won't do anything to you. Will you Sky, Ice?" I asked

"No. We just have to bring you to the Hokage." Ice told Naruto

"Don't worry, we know Itachi. Itachi is a good friend of ours, and he cared about you so we'll protect you." Sky told us.

"It's alright Naruto-nii." They took off but not before...

"Melia-chan? Wait for us to come back."

"Hai!"

They left.

Naruto's POV...

We walked into a chamber, Chiharu holding my hand tight. We saw clan heads and civilians even the old man sitting around in chairs. It was a circular room, a table running around half the room with everyone behind it.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Chiharu you are accused of killing the Uchiha clan."

"What?!" I couldn't believe this they think Chiharu and I could do that. "We're innocent."

"Nonsense." one civillian woman shouted. "You're chakra was found all over the Uchiha compound."

"Because we train there." I said sarcastically.

"You killed them admit it deamon!" others started to shout

"The deamon must pay. They're guilty. We should have killed them when they were born. They're demons!"

"Silence! Naruto tell us your side to the story."

"Arigato old man. Where would you like me to start?"

"Earlier today. Tell us everything that happened today."

"Hai! Chiharu, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Melia and, I woke up this morning and had breakfast together. After we went to the academy to listen to Iruka-sensei's boring lectures. Around 10am Uchiha Itachi Anbu captian came to inform us Uchiha Fugaku-san wished to speak to Melia, Sasuke, Chiharu and me. Iruka-sensei allowed us to go since it was the head of the Uchiha clan that asked to speak to us. We had to be back by high noon but we were still allowed to leave. Once we got to the Uchiha compound Melia went in and came out four minutes later along with Uchiha Fugaku and Lady Uchiha Mikoto. They took us to a fair."

"Hold on deamon. I don't know what game you're playing but why would the leader of the Uchiha clan along with his wife, take you two to a fair? You're nothing more than insects."

Suddenly a swarm of insects surrounded the idiotic civilian council woman.

"My clan uses insects. Do you have a problem with insects?" It was Shino's dad. The Aburame clan head.

"No. Forgive me, it was a bad choice of words. What I should have said was that they are worthless. So why would a clan head want anything to do with them. They are nothing more than deamon brats."

"We actually lived with them. We called Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san, Fugaku-Oji and Mikoto Oba-chan."

"Lies. And seeing how your not ninja yet the civillian council has more say in what happens to you."

"No. They are still in the process of becoming shinobi so you don't have more power over them."

"Lord Hokage-sama they must be banished. They have proven that they are dangerous to everyone. Look what they did to our precious Uchiha-clan. If not we'll send word to Lord fire diamyo of what they've done and declare you unfit to remain hokage." the woman spoke out again. But this time I saw pink hair. 'Holy crud that's Sakura-chan's okaa-san.'

"Very well." the old man looked at us with sad eyes "Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Chiharu you two are banished from the hidden leaf village."

An: Hope you all enjoyed this new story. I'm not going to update as fast as Melia's Secret but that's because I don't know where I want this story to go yet. I'll update as soon as I can. How many reviews and comments I get will depend on how fast I update. I'll update no matter what but if I get a lot of reviews I'll update what ever I have done. Please check out Melia's Secret. Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, followed, and/ or favorited Melia's Secret. Thanks for reading.

Stories to read...

Naruto vs Sasuke the aftermath by Kingkakashi.

It's a incredible story, on what happens after the valley of the end and how everyone is affected.


	2. Hells Route

Namikaze Siblings Chapter 2: Hells' route

An: I don't own Naruto or any characters I don't make up. If I did I would be Melia and I would strangle Sasuke for being an ass. There will be a bit of swearing in this chapter. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Last time...

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Chiharu you two are banished from the hidden leaf village."...

Melia's POV...

I kept track of their thoughts after they left the compound.

'You were right nii-san.' I waited for Sky and Ice to return and give me a hand in the mean time...

"Sasuke! Follow me!"

Sasuke's POV...

I was going to ask questions but I could pick up subtle traces of panic, fear in her voice. And I could see the adrenaline running through her veins because her hand was shaking. We each made 3 clones making 8 of us. She looked at me and I felt everything she was letting me feel. Melia long ago stopped with words, she was always quiet. Except when Chiharu and Naruto came to live with us.

That first week was the most anyone had seen her talk in public. Several people in the clan had collective heart attacks that week. She told me it was because "While I always felt safe and free to be myself, not the princess all of the Uchiha love, or perfect daughter." she had told me "I knew that they had lived horrible lives until then. I didn't want them to feel like they weren't wanted. That I wasn't going to ignore them." she took a breath before continuing

"Then Naruto meet with me one night when I couldn't sleep and was watching stars on the roof. Naruto told me that while he and Chiharu enjoyed seeing me be myself in public, he knew what I was trying to do. He and Chiharu appreciated it, but they wanted me to open up when I was ready."

I was the only one she told that to. Every one else got the 'I was just excited.' excuse. It was frightening how she could lie. She finally just said fewer and fewer words. We learned her actions would tell you what she felt, looking at her eyes could let you feel the emotions she felt, that she would allow you to feel anyway. Right now her eyes wouldn't tell me anything. But her actions told me everything, she couldn't keep her emotions away from her actions. Her actions showed she was calm, pissed, thinking clearly, knows more than I do, calculating, sad. All that ment two things, 1) Something went wrong, 2) She was dangerous right now and it was best to do as she said now until she could hit or set something on fire later.

Melia lead me and the clones to my room. She pulled out a scroll and ink. I knew then that we were going to leave this place. I noticed a few of her clones went into other rooms. Probably to gather all the pictures that she would miss.

Melia's POV...

Sasuke pulled all his cloths out. I unrolled a scroll and started sealing things up. We made some clones and that sped up the process immensely. I sealed up most of his cloths, weapons, sheets, everything. I stuffed them into his bag and placed the two pairs of cloths I didn't seal on top and closed his bag. I had him keep some of his weapons on him in case.

First clones Melia's POV...

We raided the fridge cleaning out the food and sealing everything. We didn't feel like cleaning out the fridge if we ever came back. I saw one clone coming in with pictures and had two clones start sealing pictures.

Second clones...

I went to the living room to get all the pictures that I could. The origional didn't want to leave the furniture, but it would be a waste to seal everything. I carried them into the kitchen to be sealed by the other clones. Once sealed I took the scrolls with the food and the pictures

Melia and Sasuke...

Melia's POV...

Shit we're running out of time.

"We have to hurry."

We finished everything with only the weapons room left.

I went to my room, Sasuke not far behind me, and grabbed my bag packed the night before and we headed to the weapons room.

Weapons room...

Once all of us clones arrived in the weapons room and couldn't believe how empty it was. There weren't any weapons or materials. We saw Sky and Ice heading our way.

"Hey, did you guys seal everything already?" I asked Sky

"Don't look at us we just got here."

"What took so long?" We wondered

"Well it is a long trip here. And it took a while to take care of things." Sky explained

Sasuke's POV...

We made it to the weapons room to watch Melia's clones poof out leaving only Sky and Ice there.

"Where's Chiharu and Naruto? You better have not left them."

"Relax Sasuke. They're fine. We have shadow clones watching them." Sky answered

"What took so long?" I asked

"Well you see..." Sky started

Earlier... Just as Melia told Saskue to follow...

Sky's POV...

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Chiharu you two are banished from the hidden leaf village."

"What!" That shout was Naruto, no doubt he'll give the council a piece of his mind. Although he picked up a few things from me, hopefully Ice won't kill me for it.

Naruto's POV...

"Chiharu please forgive my manners for a few...?" she nodded her head yes and I continued.

"We've lived here for 8 years. 8 fing years! We've delt with the fing crap that everyone throws at us, have lived in almost peace and you want to kick us out when we did nothing the hell wrong? Fine we'd be better off living anywhere but in this fing hell hole! Let me tell you something you can all rot in fing hell you damn bastards!"

Sky's POV...

Listening to Naruto rant I started getting nervous, he was using some words I'm pretty sure that he picked up from me and the other guys from when we get together at base. Looking over I saw Ice surprisingly calm. I couldn't tell wether she was waiting until I was with the other guys to kill me and them, wait until everyone else left to kill me, or was just going to say screw it kill me here and now but was deciding how.

"Did he learn those words from you and the other boys?"

"Hai?"

"Good. Normally I'd be ticked he was useing such language in front of a lady but he wants to be a shinobi and no one will play by the others rules."

"That never stopped you from trying to kill him before."

"Ya. I mean we're shinobi not barbarians. But 1) He did ask his sister to forgive his language in advance. 2) He needs to vent. 3) These bastards deserve it."

"No arguments here."

Naruto's POV...

When I was done yelling at everyone their mouths hung open. Sky and Ice came in to get us out before a riot started and Chiharu did one thing that no one expected to come from her. She told them to go to hell then said they're already there, then told them they could all kiss her ass. That in turn caused Sky and Ice to pick us up and sprint out of the room. Sky was laughing his ass off as he ran with Chiharu who flipped the council off as they ran. The looks we got were priceless. The banshee with the pink hair just stood in stunned silence. I was clutching my sides and had to wipe the tears from my eyes I was laughing so hard. I wasn't the only one, I watched as Chiharu was clutching her sides as well. Sky was crying he was laughing so hard and I know I heard Ice laugh.

Sky's POV...

"Now that's over I have to hand in some forms so everything will be ready. Shadow clone jutsu."

"Ok while your clone does that, lets head over to the compound to get Melia and Sasuke."

When we got here Ice and I made a shadow clones to watch the other two while we headed to the one place we knew Melia would bring Sasuke... The weapons room.

Present...

Melia's POV...

I was listening to Sky's story as we headed to Naruto's and Chiharu's rooms. Sky and Ice had clones helping them to seal most of their clothes and all of their sheets, weapons, toys and other things into scrolls. They too had their scrolls at the bottom of their bags and clothes ontop. They threw their bags on their backs and come over to us. Chiharu was holding tightly to Naruto. I knew she had been crying.

"I just got word from my clone Melia. It's taken care of, you and Sasuke are free."

"Ok. We don't have anything to worry about or anything to hold us back. We have to take the tunnels. Naruto send a shadow clone of you and Chiharu. You two will be following me and Sasuke underground. Arigato Sky, Ice."

"Ya thanks for everything."

"Melia be careful. Keep your bothers in line." She asked me

"I will Ice, you keep all the boys here in line, especially that one."

"Hey." Sky whined

"Sorry Sky but what should I say?" I shrugged my shoulders

"I'll miss you Melia. You three too." Sky told me

"Take care you three." Said Ice

We said bye, Naruto made two clones and had Sky and Ice walk the clones out. We took to the tunnels.

"Did Itachi really have to add in tunnels under your bed?"

"He hid them under Sasuke's too Chiharu, and no Naruto. Itachi didn't have tunnels under your bed because he ran out of time."

We kept walking towards the cabin. Naruto told me what his clones were doing.

"Disperse them when they loose whoever is following them in the next town."

We made it to the cabin as I moved the board and crawled through.

"Itachi!" I called out

"Hey Meli-chan. I guess everything did fall apart."

"Hai but I followed the plan."

"Melia?"

"Hai Naruto?"

"My clones made it to a town and dispersed."

"Anyone following you?"

"Hai. I lost them in the bathroom."

"Good thinking." I knew that would throw the wannabe trackers for a loop and make them mad.

"Can we know what's going on now Melia?" Sasuke asked

"I think we're safe. Melia, I'll explain. Besides I don't think your voice can take any more talking." Ita-nii offered

"I'll do it, and just because I don't normally talk doesn't mean I'll loose my voice. Ok so remember how I was almost kidnapped when I was little?" everyone nodded

"I wasn't the only one. There had been two other attempts to kidnapp women from the village. One was a young woman many years ago. The other was a member of the Hyuuga clan."

"All three were by Kumo and all three Kumo denied having anything to do with it. My kidnapp attempt was from rouge Kumo nin. The other two not so much." Itachi added

"I don't know about what happened with the other girl but, with the Hyuuga attempt the man was killed before escaping. They demanded the person responsible for killing their ninja be killed. Am I right Itachi?" I asked

"Hai. Though instead of the man who killed the Kumo shinobi they killed his twin."

"Anyway Otou-san was furious that the Hokage was only going to write a letter when it was the third time." Itachi took over after that for me

"After he became colder and grew to like the villages ways less and less. Eventually he planned a coup de ta. He was going to start a civil war. The Hokage knew and ordered the assassination. He didn't want to but his hand was forced." Itachi took a breath before continueing

"Otou-san knew about it and had you called out of class so we could have one last good time as a family. He also had all of the Uchiha library sealed into a scroll." I inturrupted him for a moment

"By the way did you pick up that other scroll?"

"Hai. And the Hokage accepted my resignation as a shinobi of the leaf."

"Good. Anyways, I knew what was going to happen since otou-san told me. He asked me to stall you guys. Then he told me that the civilian Council was going to try to blame Naruto and Chiharu. So I had Itachi meet us here along with..."

"Anyone hungery?" A shout came from the kitchen

"Shisui! You're alive, but how?"

"Sasuke do you really think you can get rid of me that easily?" Shisui-nii said as he leaned in the doorway.

"His suicide was faked. The leaf had to believe he died so things would go smoother. We hoped it would take suspicion off you two and on to Ita-nii It worked with the clan not so much the asshole civillian council. Anyway since we knew what would happen, which we wanted this to happen."

"What! Why would you want us to get banished?"

"Think Naruto. My sister never does anything without a plan." Sasuke told him

"Arigato Sasuke. Naruto what was your life before the clan took you two in? We protected you from idiots who kept trying to take you two away from us. While we couldn't adopt you per a law, the law didn't say you couldn't live with us." Itachi explained

"With our clan gone we wouldn't be able to help you. We can't be a clan with only four members left. Therefore, we couldn't have a clan head or go to the council meetings. So the civillian council could do anything to make your life hell." Shisui finished the explination. I took a breath before taking over the subject.

"We just got lucky that one woman was stupid enough to think of banishment instead of death. And even if they did it wouldn't hold since you and Chiharu aren't ninja or skilled enough to kill our family. I know you wouldn't anyways. Back to what happened, Itachi and Shisui helped me pack my stuff the same night they did, last night."

"So when you knew they were bannished you had me help you pack everything and get ready to leave?" Sasuke figured

"I wasn't staying in some village who didn't help protect their villagers inside their walls three times. And deffinately not without Chiharu or Naruto. I had Itachi and Shisui come here in the meantime. Itachi handed in his resignation when you two were bannished Sky or Ice should have handed in mine and Sasukes' resignation from the accademy." This time I took a deeper breath

"If we left together then the council would have revoked your banishment and sent hunter nin after you. Then while we lead somewhat normal and happy lives you'd be miserable. And we wouldn't get to see Shisui-nii." I finished off the conversation

"Here everyone eat up. We have to move soon." Shisui brought in some dango.

"Do we have to?"Chiharu asked.

"Hai. Otherwise if we wait too long it'll be dark and people will notice Sasuke, Melia and I are gone." Itachi warned her

I finished and grabbed my bag. Once everyone was done we said bye to our home and headed through the tunnels.

Shisui had sealed all the furniture that was here last night and earlier this morning while we waited. The furiture here wasn't as hard to hold onto because it wasn't as much of a reminder of the compound.

Itachi's POV...

We came out near the land of waves. I had everyone climb out and we headed to the village for some needed rest.

Upon arriving we found a man fighting a group of mercenaries. The mercenaries were trying to drag the man away most likely to kill him. Melia looked at me in a way I was too familiar with the meaning of 'May I please have some fun?' "Not yet let's get more details." I guess Meli-tan is going back to her original speech.

She gave me a look that said 'Fine.' while pouting. We followed them before seeing them tie the man up on what looked like a cross. A midget sized man came out wearing a suit and glasses. "So you thought you could defy me? You'll pay the price, your life." "Ok Meli-chan you can have fun. Sasuke, Shisui go as her back up. Come on Chiharu, Naruto."

Melia's POV...

I walked up to the mercenaries and politely tapped their shoulder.

"What do you want girly? Go home, scram." I looked at him disappointed "What? You think you can stop Gato? You're just a weak little girl."

Shisui's POV...

I watched Melia walk up to a mercenary tapped his shoulder, then I felt bad for him. Why? Because he called Melia weak and he was going to learn the hard way not to underestimate ANYONE.

Melia's POV...

After I heard the word weak come out of the bakas mouth I forgot restraint. I grabbed his arm, pulled him closer and punched him in his face. First his eye, then nose. Then I did a right hook into his ear before pushing him into another idiot. That idiot got pushed back a few steps before looking at me. I quickly counted their numbers, '3, 5, 9.' only 10 including the guy I just punched. That left 9 standing. Here we go. Idiot 2 and 3 charged from different directions, I back flipped allowing them to crash into each other. Idiot 4 and 5 charged in together. Both with swords, Shisui tossed me a sword and I unsheethed it. I blocked the second sword with his friends sword.

Shisui's POV...

I watched in sheer amazement as Melia took the sword and effectively blocked those two thugs. She was humiliating them. They were beat by someone who was only 7. And being beat baaad...

Melia's POV...

I signaled Shisui and Itachi who threw shuriken at them for me since they were bigger and I couldn't hold both off for another 3 seconds. I saw three more idiots running but Sasuke and Naruto cut them off before they could reach me. I delt with idiot 8, I ducked under his strike and kicked up. I hit a weak point in his lower defense. Itachi said it was the most effective pressure point and to only use it on enemy's. I hit the back of his neck knocking him out and went to the others. Idiot 9, aka this guy Gato, tried to run off while I took care of idiot 8. Itachi and Shisui cornered him and tied him up.

Shisui's fight..

This guy is huge. He threw shuriken and kunai at me. I was getting tired and was already out of energy from all the sealing. I took out a paint bomb, one I got from Naruto, and threw it at him. He couldn't see for a bit and was covered in neon orange. I took rope and tied him up before throwing a sleeping gas bomb knocking him out. To add insult to injury I drew a mustache on him and took his weapons and wallet. I was surprised to find over 10,000 yen.

Sasuke's fight...

My opponent liked to fight close and far range. I threw some flash bombs at him to stun him, a smoke bomb to cloud his vision, and threw a sleeping gas bomb with it. He was down in 6 minutes. I tied him up, ransacked his supplies and went to meet everyone.

Itachi's POV...

"Arigato, for saving me. I'm guessing that you six are ninja?"

"No, we resigned from our village. My name is Itachi, this is my older brother Shisui, my younger brother Sasuke and, my little sister Melia. The other two are my little brother Naruto and his twin Chiharu."

"I'm Kazya." he said as I cut him down "Gato has been terrorizing our village. If you hadn't come along I'd be dead. If there's any way for me to repay you."

"We could use some place to stay for a while. And if you wouldn't tell anyone of what happened."

"Done. The people of land of waves will know, but we won't tell a soul out side the village. You can all come stay at my father in laws." we followed him to his house where we were greeted by a woman named Tsunami. Tsunami-san lead us to a guest bedroom where we could unpack while she made food.

Melia gave me a look saying she was going to go help with food.

"Shisui go with her, I doubt Tsunami-san will understand what her looks mean."

"Got ya."

Shisui's POV...

Melia and I went downstairs to the kitchen. "Can we help?" I asked

"Of course. You're Shisui-san and Melia-chan right? Ok Melia-chan can you start water for the rice? Shisui-san would you mind getting a skillet out for the pork?"

"Yes mam." I pulled out a skillet from under the sink and turned on a burner for the stove. Melia had set the water to boil and was pulling out some rice.

"I never got to say Thank you properly for saving my husbands life." she said as she bowed. I saw Melia look at her saying "You don't have to thank us. We were in the neighborhood when it started, and wanted to help." I told her for Melia.

"Oh the pork." I heard her shout as I went to turn it over. I added the rice to the boiled water as well and put a lid on it.

"So, what brought you six to our village?"

"We're traveling mam. We only have each other."

"What's your story?"

"It's a long one."

"I have time."

"It starts with Chiharu and Naruto. The village we used to live in didn't like them. So our family took them in. Itachi, Sasuke, and Melia are brothers and sisters. They're my cousins. But we grew up together so we're more like brothers and sisters than cousins. Our family was killed, we didn't have anyone but each other. So instead of staying in a village that didn't like two of us we left." I saw Melia look at Tsunami-san then to me.

"Melia says it's alright since no one can hurt us. You see family is extremely important to her."

"I don't mean to pry or seem rude but is Melia-chan mute?"

"No, I just don't really talk much. And it's ok, people have asked before." I was amazed she spoke. "You see, I'm not good with saying how I feel, so I stopped talking and let my actions say it for me. But another way for people to understand me is by looking into my eyes. Do you know what they say about others eyes? That they're..."

"The windows into another's heart. My father Tazuna told me that as a child."

"I'll call everyone down." I told them as I left.

Melia's POV...

I pulled out several plates, and chopsticks. "Hey Melia-chan can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I was wondering, if you and your brothers would teach my son Inari to fight. My husband Kazia can teach him, but I get the feeling you're better than he is."

"I'll ask my brothers. Did you mean me specifically, anyone of us, or all of us?"

"You. My husband told me how you were the first to just run right in. Please, will you teach Inari to protect himself?"

"My brother Itachi and Shisui teach me. I can teach Inari what I've learned so far."

"Arigato."

"I'll have to ask my brothers, especially since we can't stay anywhere too long." she looked at me puzzled. "I doubt anyone will come looking for us or anything like that. Can I trust you with a secret Tsunami-san?"

"Hai. Anything you say will stay between you and me."

"Everyone from our home believes Shisui is dead. I knew what was going to happen to our family but our parents didn't want me to stop it, since it would only cause me to get hurt. My older brother Shisui knew and we knew that because everyone hated Naruto and Haru-chan they would blame them. So we tried to make it look like Itachi did it. Even if it worked they still blamed Naruto and Haru-chan. The leader of the village we were in helped with the plan. He let us leave the village together. We're free from our obligations there so no one will look for us. It's just that place brings bad memories."

Tsunami-san got the feeling that she shouldn't ask why. The boys, and Chiharu came down stairs and sat at the table.

"Thanks for the food." they all said together

"Shisui, Itachi, Melia is trying to ask you something." I looked at Sasuke-nii saying thanks.

"What is it Meli-chan?" Itachi asked

"I need to speak with you two after dinner in private. And Sasuke, Naruto and Chiharu that means don't listen in."

"So she does speak."

"Hai I speak Kazia-san. I just prefer to be more quiet." I continued eating.

The rest of dinner continued lightly and with a few conversations. Kazia-san asked how old all of us were. Inari-kun asked me how old was I and how strong I am. Naruto-nii asked Tazuna-san why he liked to drink which earned him a slap on the back of his head from Chiharu for me, before she then pointed at me. I gave Naruto a look warning him to behave or he'd deal with more than a slap to the back of his head. And gave Chiharu a look saying 'Thank you'. Tsunami-san asked Sasuke and Chiharu how they liked the food, and what other foods they liked. Dinner finnished as Naruto, Sasuke, and to keep them behaving, Chiharu helped with dishes.

Guest room...

"What did you want to talk about Meli-tan?" Shisui asked me using my old nickname. It was my first nickname because I could never say 'chan' as a 2 year old. Itachi and Shisui found it funny or cute I found it frustrating. I learned to talk at a earlier age than Itachi but I couldn't say that one honnorific. It was also another reason for why I don't talk much. Ita-nii had told me not to talk unless it was just us so Okaa-san and Otou-san wouldn't push me so hard. So I didn't really start speaking around others till I was almost three.

"Tsunami-san asked me to teach Inari. He's about 6 so there's no harm. And no repercussions could come of us staying for the two months it'll take me to train him."

"Ok we trust you."

"Thanks Itachi."

Kitchen...

"Tsunami-san. Get Inari-kun. It starts right now. And I'm going to ask you let me teach him how I see is best. Don't interfere otherwise he won't keep going with learning."

"I trust you. Inari, get on your shoes and go out back with Melia-chan for me."

"Ok okaa-san." I met Inari-kun in the back yard.

"Inari-kun, your okaa-san asked me to teach you how to fight. I told her I would. Will you let me teach you?"

"Hai."

"Ok. Let's start with a run around the village. While you wear these." I put a 2 pound weight on both of his legs.

"These are heavy."

"Ok try the ones I'm going to be wearing." I signaled Shisui to throw down my 10 pound leg weights and put them on.

"I'll be running with you with over twice the weight."

"What?"

"Ya, I love to train so I'm going with you. Besides if I can't do it, why should I make you?" we started to run albiet slowly because I had to stay with Inari. The truth was I was use to 15 to 20 pounds he was starting smaller than I did. I ran with 5 to 10 pounds when no one was around back then.

Flashback... Melia 5 years old...

Itachi and Shisui were out on missions, Otou-san and Okaa-san were away on clan business. And Sasuke-nii was asleep. It was around 7 so the market wasn't completely open yet. I decided to go for a run like I usually do however, this time I decided to use leg weights. I found a pair in Itachi's room and put them on. They were 5 pounds each. Oh well, this will help me get stronger. I went outside and started to run out of the compound. I ran into the market and around it. I ran to the park, and everywhere. I ran around the whole village. If I paid more attention I would have noticed the funny looking guy watching me.

"HOW YOUTHFUL! YOU ARE IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUR YOUTH!"

I stopped and turned. Big mistake. I saw a tall man with jet black hair in a bowl cut style, wearing green spandex, and orange leg warmers.

"D-do I know-know you?"

"Forgive me. I'm Mito Guy. I was doing my routine morning laps and noticed you."

"I'm Melia Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Melia Uchiha? Is your brother Itachi Uchiha?"

"Hai. And my other brother is Shisui Uchiha."

"They're both so youthful."

"Sorry but I have to go before my family wakes up." I bowed and started to move when he said.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow a girl of such a youthful young age to travel the village alone. Please allow me youthful lady, to escort you to your youthful home. I'm sure your brothers being in the flames of their youth wouldn't like to see their sister, caught up in the flames of her youth to travel alone, incase you meet someone unyouthfu."

"Are you trying to infer that a lady is weaker than a man? Gai-sama?"

"No! Not at all. I only ment that some people commit unyouthful deeds to such youthful and kind ladies such as your self."

"Very well. I'd be honored if you escorted me home. Let's see how fast we can go."

We ran to my house and I had a hard time keeping up with Gai-sama. He was fast even if he went slow to stay by me. He stayed close by as we ran back to my place. I asked him if he usually went for a jog every morning. To which he responded yes he did. Though he did answer with quite more...how shall I say this?... Let's say...enthuisam than that. If it wasn't for Itachi mentioning this guy in passing and how strange he his I'd have been scared. He dropped me off at the gate to the clan compound. I thanked him and he offered to run with me in the mornings. To which I told him I wasn't sure when I'd be able to sneak out again would be. Once or twice before he had a mission he would take me to see his friend Kakashi-san. He told me Kakashi-san could run with me in the mornings. Once or twice I didn't bother getting Kakashi-san up and just ran without anyone with me. Eventually though Kakashi-san did start to get up and run with me.

Present...

I started getting Kakashi-san up around 8:30 to run with me. Only he'd be on his roof watching me as I ran around his block 25 to 50 times. But I still went every chance I got. Inari and I made it to the market place and headed back walking this time.

We made it back and we took off the weights. We did about 15 jumping jacks and went in for the night.

Up stairs...

"Hey Melia."

"Hey Naruto." I greated

"So mind if the three of us join you next time you go running?" I knew he ment Sasuke, him, and Haru-chan. I looked at him saying yes, knowing that they probably felt left out. Especially Sasuke, he doesn't like doing much without me, especially since I told him that I activated my sharingan. We learned about a month ago about how my sharingan let's me talk to people telepathically. I'm getting better and better at using it, that's another reason why I don't really talk much, I don't have to. We went to bed.

Two weeks later...

Inari-kun, Sasuke, Haru-chan, Naruto, and I were running. Inari went to 5 pound weights. I made those three wear them as well if they came running with us. I was wearing fifteen pound weights currently. We started to get the whole village in on running. So we started talking longer routes. Now we run around the village twice. Every one seemed happier and more energetic since we all started to run every morning.

It started with Inari and some of his friends, who used to pick on him, he was talking about how he runs every day, and how hard it was with the weights, though he conveniently left out the weights. The kids said it was easy and Inari-kun said "Well why don't you come running with me then? I run at sun up and sun down." the kids took the bait and agreed.

So the next morning they showed up, Sasuke, Naruto, and Chiharu joined as usual, and we started with Inari-kun still wearing the weights. I had upgraded him to 3 pound weights the day before so he was still slow, I did however help him out by giving him extra laps and other things to help get used to the weight. Inari-kun ran just a little slower than me. 'I still had to watch all of them didn't I?' Inari-kun was slightly faster than the other three num skulls.

Finally the others started to say how it was still easy and Inari started to get discouraged. So we stopped I had Inari-kun take off his weights, while Sasuke and Naruto helped me put 3 pound ankle weights on them. I then made them run around the village with us once at top speed, and said to them "Now I'd like to hear you say how it's easy." Sasuke and Naruto at this point had taken one look at the other three boys and were rolling on the ground with laughter. I laughed at the end of that first one when Inari-kun was fine and his friends were flat on their backs panting and sweating.

Later that day when we went for our usual sun down run around, the kids and their parents showed up. Sasuke called Itachi incase of trouble. The parents told Itachi how their kids were saying something about running that morning and, how the people they went with go at sunset and how their parents should go with them. So we ran together. Oddly enough Itachi, Shisui, Kazia-san, Tsunami-san, and Tazuna-san also came with us.

The next day the parents also went with us for our morning run and some of their friends.

Sasuke asked some of them why they decided to run and they said their friends, who happens to be the kids parents, told them how their kids were having fun and burning off energy and so they recommend it to them. By the end of the week everyone was joining in.

We finished our final lap as everyone went home. I had Inari-kun do 20 push ups, and 30 curl ups. Then we all worked on tai-jutsu. I upgraded from the 10 pound weights to 20 pound weights about a week ago. Shisui was convinced that I was crazy to go such a jump but helped me train in them anyways. I had Inari-kun practice throwing punches. Then practice throwing a kick, finally how to throw a knife. Shisui, Sasuke and I went in to the market to get some more food. Tsunami-san needed tomatoes, pork, rice, lettuce, chicken, milk, and a few other things. When we got into the market everyone greated us cheerfully.

"Wait up!" that voice was Naruto.

"You guys forgot the money." I looked at him asking him to come with us so he tagged along. Naruto was happy to be able to walk someplace with out the stares. He was also glad to not be over priced on something. I silently wondered what everyone was doing in the leaf village.

An: ok ok. The flashback was mainly for some humor, and to fill up space. But hey it worked didn't it? The next chapter will start off with answering Melia's question. I wish to thank those of you who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Until next time, Je ne.


	3. Hells news

Namikaze Siblings Chapter 3: It's hell here in Hell

An: I don't own Naruto or any characters I don't make up. If I did I would be Melia and I would strangle Sasuke for being an ass.

Leaf vilage during Naruto's and Chiharu's banishment in the council room...

The Hokages POV...

Naruto had just finished a long rant involving words I didn't think he knew or, rather would only learn by hanging around certian male Anbu. It seems Sky and his friends taught Naruto something. I knew I would be hearing about this later from the thrice damned civilian council, they'll most likely complain about how does he know those words, where does he get off yelling at us, he's a deamon, the deamon is showing his lack of respect. Then I'll say the next person to call him a deamon will be thrown to Ibiki for breaking my law. Ibiki has been asking for more 'Play mates' lately. The civilian Council members should do the trick. Then Chiharu, she was a saint compared to Naruto and his pranks. She never said anything mean, if she said much at all. And I saw her open her mouth and so I listened very carefully.

"You can all rot in hell for all I care. You treat me and Naruto-nii with spite and contempt, avoid us like the plague! And now you banish us, so go burn in hell! Oh wait you're already there and you all have already signed yourselves for hell in the afterlife as well!"

I saw the civilian sides jaws drop to the floor, while the clan heads looked at her with amazement at what she just said, shock that she actually said it, respect for saying it so loudly and saying what they all knew was true for the civilian side, pitty for the circumstances on why and where she was speaking, and smirks plastered on their faces for seeing the civilians reactions. They wouldn't forget this anytime soon. I saw two Anbu come in and start leading them away, but I guess being Narutos sister she learned something from him about getting the last word because, just as they were being lead away...

"You can all kiss my ass!" Chiharu shouted causing everyone's jaws to drop. On top of that Naruto and Chiharu flipped off the civilian side, and the Anbu had to pick them both up and run out of the room. I could have sworn I heard one Anbu laughing, and I knew it had to be Sky and Ice that got them.

"Troublesome, but they definitely are related."

"I agree Shikaku-san. She definitely is Narutos sister." I told the lazy Nara clan head.

"Shikaku, where do you think that Naruto learned those words?"

"It's troublesome Inoichi but Naruto spends alot of time at Anbu head quarters, he usually spends time with a Anbu named Sky and his friends. He must have learned from them. How troublesome."

"Shikaku, Inoichi, Hokage-sama. Do you think we can get Naruto and Chiharu to repete everything onto a tape recorder incase the civilian side start acting up?"

"I doubt that Choza. For it'd be much too troublesome." Inoichi-san, Choza-san and I chuckled.

"Meeting dismissed." I let everyone leave, several snickering at the civilian council since most of the rant was directed towards them. Others hung their heads in sorrow or shame, and others were complaining about Naruto. I heard one man refur to him as the deamon fox boy and called Anbu to 'escort' him to Ibiki Morino.

"Tell him here's a new play mate and present." Ibiki will remember our code so he'll know I'll be able to look the other way on what he does for a half hour.

Sky and Ice appeared in my office with documents. The documents were reports of current events. Uchiha Melia, Sasuke and Itachi are leaving the village with Uzumaki Chiharu and Uzumaki Naruto. I'll allowed Melia and Sasuke to go with them and added that it was my orders so the council can't do anything to prevent them from leaving.

"Sky, Ice. I want you to make it look like the Uchiha Sasuke Melia and Itachi are dead using body clones. We don't need people going after them."

"Hai lord Hokage." they disappeared in a swirl of leaves

Kami protect them. They're too young and have to grow up so fast. But still, I know they'll protect each other.

Later that day...

People were celebrating the village 'demon' being gone. Every one rejoiced. Well not quite. Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku closed shop after hearing the news and were quite upset. One man made the mistake of saying how wonderful it was that Naruto was gone and he didn't know why Naruto was even born in the first place. He continued to talk horribly about Naruto until Ayame of all people threw a knife narrowly missing his head.

I just so happened to be in the neighborhood walking by when it hapened. I was about to snap my fingers to summon my Anbu when I detected the twitch of her muscles going for the knife and decided to wait.

After the knife was thrown I called Sky and Ice to take him to Ibiki.

"Tell Ibiki his present decided he really wanted to play with Ibiki. Why don't you and Sky help Ibiki for a hour? I can let you know if I need you."

"Hai." I could feel the evil smiles under their masks.

These two were good friends of Itachi. Itachi would bring Melia with him from time to time to the Anbu head quarters. Other times Itachi asked, because he never had to order these two, to watch after Melia. Melia would always be with Chiharu and Naruto so, eventually, they followed Itachi and Melia to the Anbu HQ, which was how they learned the language I heard earlier. All the Anbu liked Naruto and Chiharu. Both of them were hyper but could be quite and were sweet kids. Also, Naruto with his stealth rivaled some Anbu and made them improve and Naruto always gave them hints on his next prank. Which was why some of his pranks were accomplished. Those two would look the other way for a bit sometimes when it was a rather bad day so Naruto could burn off steam.

"Lord Hokage what are you thinking about?" Sky asked

"How Melia learned the Anbu ways and interrogation methods and the twins learned the Anbu language."

"Oh? You know Melia learned the language too right. She just doesn't use it because she doesn't really like to talk." Sky pointed out

"Is there anything you didn't teach her?"

"Hey she learned some of the language from Ice-chan."

"She learned most of it from you. Only time she learned it from me was when I was punishing you for teaching her."

"Just get going. And don't forget to tell Ibiki the message." for the next hour I won't need a single report from the T&amp;I department. Because if anyone asks certain personnel will be 'on break'. I continued my walk around the village calling Anbu now and then when I hear someone call Naruto or Chiharu a demon. When I returned to my office I finished the small stack of paperwork that my clone didn't finish. I wonder what they're all doing.

Two weeks later...

I recieved my usual reports of the village activities. The Academy grades seemed to have dropped. I recalled that those close to Naruto, Chiharu, Sasuke, and Melia were all sad. Sad that Melia and Sasuke were dead, sad that their friends Chiharu and Naruto were banished. Fangirls of Sasuke's were enraged that Sasuke had been killed. I actually had a few people drop out. One girl, who had pink hair, I asked Inoichi to scan her mind because she was hysterical over the whole situation. She actually believed that the mass murder of the Uchiha clan was Naruto and Chiharus fault and wanted to punnish them. I had been tempted to pull her out of the shinobi training program. But I quickly droped that thought when the idea of using a clan heir to keep tabs on what the civilian council was up to. Sakura-chan was just like her mother. She was quick tempered too. If I could get one of the clan heirs to get her to brag about what trouble the civilian council was up to I could plan ahead.

I decided to wait 4 years when everyone graduated to pull the clan heirs aside and explain the situation. I would tell them that Sasuke and Melia were alive, if they did last 4 years but I knew Itachi and Shisui would protect them, and they left with Chiharu and Naruto. I would make it a high level secret. The only reason I wouldn't last longer is if they run into them on a mission it would come back to bite me in the ass.

Iruka had started drinking a couple weeks ago. I had left him alone for the first couple days. Then I sent Chunnin to get him to his place. Then Jonin, now I have to send Sky and Ice to sober him up. Those two have a method that not only got him to cut back on drinking but his strength has increased. I wonder how they do it.

Sky and Ice...

Sky's POV...

I was surprised when Ice didn't kill me and the boys for teaching those two that language. All the Anbu have been really stepping up their game. Making sure they don't slack off, that they're always getting stronger and making sure they keep working on their stealth.

I remembered how Naruto and the others also affected the academy. There was a teacher who didn't like Naruto at first, but eventually warmed up to him. With a little nudge from the one who shall be unnamed. Iruka-san had grown to like Naruto and Chiharu. That first night after their banishment we all went out to get drunk.

Iruka-san joined us Anbu that night. We kept getting calls to go arrest this person or that for bad mouthing Naruto and/or Chiharu. We still went even though we were all starting to drink, almost drunk, or long past drunk.

The Hokage had given me and Ice-chan a questioning look when he saw how drunk we were because, it was our turn to leave the bar for a couple minutes to fulfill our jobs. But he just nodded his head and later joined us at the bar. He took care of the tab that night, which he most likely later regretted. The bar was full, since it was just a small bar we Anbu like to visit sometimes. However, I estimated that all twenty of us consumed at least almost a case of sake each. But Lord Hokage-sama never complained about it. Never even mentioned it after.

Iruka-san continued to get drunk for that first week. Ice-chan and I one day just decided to go get him without orders. We walked into the bar, went straight for him. Ice-chan brought a bucket of warm water with her, as it was a rather chilly night and it was best not to piss off a drunk anymore than necessary when trying to sober them up. I threw the water on him before she grabbed his shirt and slapped him hard.

She yelled at him to get a god damn grip. That he still had other students who also needed him. Then she and I grabbed his arms while he was still stunned in silence, threw money on the bar counter, and proceded to drag his ass to a training field.

It was hilarious. She threw his ass into a nearby pond.

Flashback...

"What the hell...!" when he finally came up.

"For being a asshole!"

"Wha...?"

"You've been getting drunk every night and you're slacking during teaching your students! I know you miss Naruto and the others. I miss them too. They made things interesting at Anbu headquarters. They helped make people feel better and forget about their last mission. Wither it was a success, failure, or bloody. They all made us forget about the cruelties of this world."

"Hey Iruka-san?" I cut in.

"Did you know I had this mission once, I won't go into details, but it was bloody as hell. When I got back, I saw Melia, Naruto-kun, Chiharu-chan, and Itachi-sampai. Melia-san, Naruto-kun, and Chiharu-chan were making everyone laugh. They were talking about their day at the academy. They water bombed several teachers and students." Irukas eyes went wide. He remembered that day. "Immediately I forgot how bad the mission was."

"See Iruka-san? You're not the only one who misses them. Now! We're going to sober your ass up. And if you ever drink this much again, we'll kick your ass so much harder. Ready Sky?"

"Let's go."

Present...

We proceeded in kicking his ass, he was trying to block every blow. Dodge every kunai and shuriken. Retaliate when the opportunity was given. Trying but failing. We made a deal to train with him if he cut back on drinking. During training we talk about one moment with one of the kids. Some days it's Itachi-sempai. Others it's Chiharu-chan or Sasuke-kun. We saved the stories with Naruto-kun for the end of the week. Only breaking that rule for when it was a really bad day and only something Naruto-kun did could lighten the mood, because sometimes, we knew that a story of something Melia-chan did wouldn't work. Usually it was a story on the times he had most of us Anbu after him for one prank or another.

Iruka eventually pretty much stopped getting drunk.

Academy students...

Shikamaru...

I wonder how everyone is since they left? I wonder how much trouble Naruto has managed to get into? As much as it's troublesome I actually kinda miss skipping class with Naruto. As if Kiba, Chouji and I don't still skip... What a drag... Chouji has basically forced Ino and I into training with him. Not like it was that hard, he asked and it's hard for me to say no to him since he rarely asks for anything.

Chouji...

I wonder where everyone went. It's been two weeks since Naruto, Chiharu, Melia, and Sasuke left. I liked hanging out with Naruto and the others. He and Chiharu didn't pick on me for my size. Though Naruto was the first one after Shikamaru to not pick on me. Naruto introduced me to Chiharu after I met him. I hope they're all ok. I hope they're happy. I've been getting stronger by running laps and trying to train more with Ino and Shikamaru. We all work on taijutsu and we run together. I bet Naruto and the others are training like crazy, Naruto always did like to train.

Kiba...

Why the hell did Naruto and the others have to leave? He made everything fun. It was fun running out on Iruka-sensei's lectures. One time we stole icecream from this one old guy who was always mean to Naruto.

It was the best time ever, and totally worth the scolding my mom gave me. My sister gave me tips on how not to be caught next time too, said she'd even pick me up if I asked nicely. It was unexpected but I started to talk with my sister more and I found myself trying not to annoy her as much.

After Naruto and the others left I asked Hana-nee chan to train with me more and help me get stronger. She actually said yes and she's been training with me every day after school. She's been helping with my taijutsu and one of the clan jutsu. Sometimes we'll play hide and seek to work on my sense of smell and tracking skills. I remembered to thank her everyday, because Naruto and Chiharu had taught me I should respect my sister. We still irritate each other but it's not as bad as what it was.

Shino...

I don't believe that either Naruto or Chiharu-chan would be capable of killing an entire clan. Why? Because there is no logic to killing the people that helped them. Plus Naruto-kun and Chiharu-chan are not like that. They would know the consequences of what would happen. If they wanted to kill a group of people poisoning their food or water one at a time would be less likely to leave a trace back to them.

Naruto and Chiharu-chan noticed me and get me involved in games with others. They included me in what they did and often asked questions about insects. While I was only slightly surprised by Naruto asking me questions about insects. Chiharu-chan and Melia-chan asking me was much more so. Normally people, especially girls, stayed away from me because of the insects I house. So for two girls to ask questions about insects was shocking and unexpected. I hope I'll get to see Naruto-kun and Chiharu-chan again.

Hinata...

I hope Naruto-kun and the others are okay. I hope they're all happy and safe. I wish I knew what happened to them. I overheard one of the elders talking about how Naruto-kun was banished along with Chiharu-chan.

Chiharu-chan was always nice to me and always said something to get Naruto-kun to notice me. She would say something nice about how I looked and ask Naruto-kun if he agreed and that would make Naruto-kun call me pretty or cute. I'd blush, start to feint only to feel a firm hand on my back. Sometimes Chiharu-chan, others Melia-chan or Sasuke-kun.

Melia-chan was also nice to me. She included me in things that they were all doing. She didn't talk much but that was okay, she's shy like me. So...she never forced me into doing thing I didn't want to.

Sasuke-kun would also invite me to join them in things they were doing. Every one, except Naruto-kun, knew I liked Naruto-kun. So they always took little opportunities to get me and him together. I always felt happy when I got to join them.

But now... Otou-sama and the elders have been pushing me to do better. Yelling at me when I make a mistake. I always have to spar against Neji-nii san and I always lose. He hates me and the main house. He uses any spar to vent his anger on me. It doesn't help that he is older and stronger than I am. Naruto-kun, Chiharu-chan...what would you do?

'Don't give up Hinata-chan!' 'Nii-sans right you can do it!'

"Yes that's what they would tell me. I'll become a stronger shinobi."

"Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama requested that you spar with Neji-san."

"I'll be right there Ko-san."

I can do this. I will not give up.

Ino...

Man why did Sasuke-kun have to die? Melia is dead too. Naruto-kun and Chiharu-chan were blamed. But I know they would never hurt Sasuke-kun or Melia-chan, let alone a whole clan. Chiharu-chan... She was always so sweet but she was shy. She's a bit like Chouji-kun in that way. No... I don't believe either of them did it. Chiharu-chan and Naruto-kun would bring Melia-chan over top my family shop and we'd talk about plants. Chiharu-chan and Melia-chan helped me study the names and meaning of different flowers. One day I'll prove that they didn't do it.

"Ino-chan! Are you coming?"

oops gotta train

"Coming Chouji-kun."

Sakura...

'Cha! Naruto is gonna pay for killing my Sasuke-kun!'

Author:Oh geeze looks like she's completely lost it. Ugh fangirls.

Fans: No kidding!

Hokage...

Finally! I finished my paper work! Now I can relax and smoke my pipe, maybe drink a little.

Ahhhh. It's a nice day out. I think I'll go see my grandson. But first...

"Anbu!" I called scribbling on a piece of papper

An anbu landed in front of me, kneeling and awaiting orders.

"I want you to do me a favor. Do not tell anyone of this."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

I should still make sure that everyone is alright.

About five minutes later two Anbu came in.

"I need the two of you to teach a certian class."

"Oh...?" I could almost see the gears turning in their heads.

"It'll be a paid D-rank mission. You see... Iruka has been looking like he needs help at the academy. And the students in his class need a moral boost after Naruto-kun and Chiharu-chan were banished." I smirk, even through their masks I can see them smirk.

"Masks or no masks Hokage-sama?"

"Masks won't be necessary. However for this mission there's another part to it."

"Oh...?" I can hear their curiosity.

The next day...

"Everyone sit down! Kiba! Sit!" I'm glad I had that meeting with his mom last week, now I know how to handle him.

There's a knock at the door.

"Ohayo. I was waiting for you two. Come on in. Alright class. Today we have two jonin to help me teach you."

"I'm Sky."

"I'm Ice."

"Let's start with attendance."

I was going down the attendance when...

"Fangirls...? Alright who's the joker?" I notice Sky and Ice try to hide a chuckle.

"Who blanked out most of the girls names on the attendance?!" Now the two of them are outright laughing.

"Never mind. I already know. Well evrryone including all the fangirls are here. So let's start."

"HEY!"

"Quiet! Now I think I'll let you two handle class today. Try to teach them how to not kill themselves while throwing a kunai would ya?"

"Can do Iruka."

Civillians...

Every one is happy that the village demons are gone. Prices went up because a few ninja refused to buy from many stores and instead decided to trade with each other. Some were cranky that their favorite tea, desserts, fruits or various produce went up a few ryo. But nothing to cause a riot.

Ninja...

The clans who had members on the council were upset at Naruto and Chiharus banishment. They knew that there was no way the two children killed an entire clan. However, they also knew that it was better than the death penalty.

An: Ok. Here's the latest chapter. This was mainly ment to be a bit funny and to tell what everyone back in the village that we actually care about was up to.


	4. Road from Hell?

Namikaze Siblings...

Chapter 4...

An: Me-tan and Haru-chan are all mine. Unfortunately Naru-kun isn't. And to me, Inari looked like he was only two years younger than Naruto. Maybe three at best. So about the last couple chapters and this chapter Inari will be two years younger.

Melia...

We have been here in wave for two weeks now. Sasuke, Shisui, Naruto-kun and I were shopping. Every one in wave knew that we took down Gato by now. There had been a few visitors from outside the land of Waves, they were curious on what happened with Gato. Much to our relief no one told them about us. If anyone asked they rebelled together and took Gato down one night.

They story spread that they had ambushed him one night from the roofs with bows and arrows. Men with swords helped to drive away the thugs. No one left knowing the truth.

The people here gave us discounts on anything we needed. In return, twice a week we would help fishers catch fish and help farmers with their crops and animals.

Gato had been killed by the people shortly after we captured him so he wouldn't be able to harm them or anyone ever again. Five people were given a cup to give to Gato. One held a poison that would kill Gato rather quickly. However it wouldn't take effect for at least a couple minutes. When it took effect Gato was dead in seconds, and none of them knew who's cup held the poison so no one felt guilt. After Gato was dead his body was burned.

I came out of my thoughts as we reached Tsunami-sans house.

"Welcome back you four."

Shisui...

"We got everything at the market. Sasuke, why don't you and Naruto go unload the groceries?" I could tell Melia had something she needed to talk about.

"Ok." we watched as Sasuke and the other two went to put everything away.

"We're going to have to leave soon." I told them quietly

"We know."

"We should probably leave in another month. Give us time to figure out travel plans." Itachi said

"Probably for the best. If we stay around for too long then we might risk someone finding us out." I agreed

"When are we going to discuss the plans?" Melia asked

"Tonight?" I suggested "This way we don't waste time."

"I'm with Shisui-nii." Melia spoke.

"What's wrong imoto?" I asked

'We'll talk tonight.' she told me telepathically. I knew she didn't want to talk anymore.

That night...

Sasuke, Naruto and Chiharu were sound asleep. Itachi, Melia and I were in mine and Itachi's room. Itachi got out the map.

"The hidden Mist, last I checked was in a bloodline purge. If we go there we run the risk of being killed because of our Sharingan. Hidden Cloud would love to use us for our blood line."

"So that's two places that are off the list of possible hide outs. We wouldn't be allowed to leave Kumo."

"The Hidden Stone would love to kill Naruto and Chiharu if they found out."

'Found out what?' a voice sounded in our heads

"Nothing you need to know yet imoto." nice save otouto.

'Ok Ita-nii.'

"Let's rule out hidden villages. It's not safe for us at any hidden village."

"You're right Shisui. Let's stick to civilian villages. So there's the land of tea, snow, moon. Quite a few places."

"It would be a good idea to stay where ninja don't stop too often so we don't have to worry about running in with a leaf nin on a mission."

"That's a good point imoto. Ok so what else so we can narrow our searches?"

'Or we could stay here? We should probably work on helping this village more anyways. If we leave then no one will be able to protect them. They'll be defenseless. Let's at least stay long enough to help them build a gate or something.'

"Another time Melia-chan. We can't stay here."

"What about Inari-kun?"

"He can't come with us."

'We can't leave him like that. Why can't we stay here? There's no ninja that come by. This village needs us.'

"We understand Melia-chan. Really we do..."

"Then why...?" she finally spoke "We weren't needed before. Naruto-nii and Haru-chan, they weren't wanted by anyone other than us. Can't we stay? Please. I-I don't usually ask you for anything like this. B-But please. Let us stay, a-at least until the village will be okay?"

I look over at Itachi, and the look on his face, though anyone else wouldn't see it, showed that he was mulling it over. It's true, Melia-chan almost never asks for anything, even if it's something small that she really likes, for example, ice cream or a teddy bear.

There was a time in the market when she saw something that was pretty cheap that she liked. Itachi and I noticed how she looked at it but never asked for it or bought it herself. We had gotten home and I waited till later that night to ask why...

_"I don't want to be spoiled. I don't want to look at others as if they're less than I am just because I'm the Uchiha heads daughter."_

_"That was something you liked. And reasonably priced."_

_"It's just something stupid. It would have gotten broken or something anyways. I don't need it. I can do without. It's okay Shisui-nii." I sighed as I kissed her goodnight._

Knowing that, there's almost no way Itachi can say no.

"Alright. But just until the village will be safe without us."

"Arigato Ita-nii."

With that we went to bed.

A week later...

We keep with the same routine. I'd give it a month before this village is fine without us. We can't stay here. Itachi-kun and I have been getting a bad feeling. We might not even wait another week. Currently I'm sitting on a higher branch in a tree. I hear the rustling of leaves.

"Nii-san?"

"I'm here Itachi-kun."

"I shouldn't have promised her we'd stay longer."

"She never asks for anything. So when she does you can't say no. I understand and so will she. She's smart otouto."

"I just don't want her to think that I'll keep breaking promises."

"We should leave in a day or two max. Want me to explain?" I heard him sigh and didn't need to look to know he was rubbing the bridge of his nose while shaking his head.

"Right. You felt the slight pull on your mind too. She'll relay the message. But we're still the oldest. We have to tell them instead of relying on imoto."

"Right. Let's go."

We found everyone in a clearing not too far from us.

"What's going on Itachi-nii?"

Itachi...

"Well Sasuke..." here I couldn't help but sigh. "We're going to have to leave within the next two days. We can't stay here any more."

Melia looked at me. "I know and I'm sorry. I hate having to break my word." she gave me another look asking for further explanation later I nodded.

"Where are we gonna go?" Chiharu asked

"We're not entirely sure. But Shisui and I know that it's about time we left."

"Well I guess we should get packed. It'll only take a couple hours for us to get the supplies before we head out. Shisui-nii will you come with us?" Sasuke asked

"Sure." and like that Shisui and the others left me alone with Melia.

She gave me a look asking for the explanation. "Danzo." I told her simply and let her work out the meaning on her own. She immediately stood up and started to pull me towards the village. A scant second later we were in our rooms at Tsunami-sans house packing. Not that there was much to pack.

We all made sure that any clothes we weren't wearing or weren't getting washed were packed. I ran downstairs to gather everyone's laundry. Using clones we finished getting everyone's bags packed just as nii-san came in the door. He and I packed the food and everyone else filled their canteens.

"Tsunami-san?" Shisui called

"What is it Shisui-san?"

"Thank you so much for having us here. We are really grateful however the time has come for us to go."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes. We have spent too much time here. Thank you. We'll be going now." he said as we all bowed

"No! Don't go." I heard a thump and saw Melia-chan on the ground along with Naruto-kun and Sasuke, Inari-kun clinging to them.

"Gomen Inari-kun. But we have to go." Chiharu-chan told him

"Don't forget me." Inari-kun said as he was close to tears

"Don't cry Inari-kun. Guys aren't supposed to cry. At least not in front of girls."

"Naruto-nii!" Melia-chan slapped the back of his head. "Gomen Meli-chan."

"It's fine for guys to cry. It shows that they don't have a oversized ego." Haru-chan told Inari-kun while glaring at her twin.

"We won't forget you Inari-kun. That's a promise, and I never go back on my word." Naruto-kun told him as they got up.

"We'll see you again. Don't forget to keep training."

"I promise."

With that we left. We moved farther from the land of fire and farther from Danzo. We eventually found ourselves having to stop for the night. Haru-chan, Naruto-kun and Shisui set to getting the tents set up. Melia, Sasuke and I set to getting dinner ready. Tonight was going to be rabbit.

A few days later...

We decided to stop for a day and just train. I watch as Melia concentrates on her chakra and walks up a tree.

"Not bad... You could probably try water walking."

She gives me a look asking 'Will you teach me?'

I lead her to a nearby lake.

"It's like tree climbing but it's more difficult. You still have to concentrate chakra to the soles of your feet. However water moves so you have to change the amount constantly."

I laughed as she tried but fell in. After a second when she still hadn't resurfaced I dove after her. It was cute too say the least. The water wasn't too deep but it was at least deep enough for her to sit on the bottom arms and legs crossed. A cute little pout plastered on her face. I swam the couple feet towards her to nudge her before she ran out of air. That proved to be unnecessary however as she got up and swam the couple feet to the surface.

"You did good for your first try. Better than Shisui. I remember when he and I started to learn this neither of us could go more than a few steps." it was half truth. At her age we were still slightly better at this than she is, however in front of otou-sama he and I downplayed our abilities.

A few hours later she was close but drained of most of her chakra. It was getting dark anyways so I decided to call her for a break.

Tonight was some stew with meat from a rabbit. Shisui and Naruto proved good hunters. Probably due to Naruto-kuns pranks.

'Oh how I wouldn't love to see them suffer for a change. Although I'm picturing them still celebrating. Bastards...'

"Itachi-nii! Look at the rabbits we caught!" Naruto was excited and Shisui was already working on skinning them for the stew.

"Nice catch!" I congratulate them

"What happened with imoto?" Sasuke asked

"We were playing and she got wet that's all." I smile to Sasuke

He nods as we walk over to go help with dinner.

Melia eventually comes out of her tent wearing her pj's.

'She's so cute. Why can't she always look like that?' Shisui, Sasuke and I were of the opinion that when Melia wears her pj's she looks her age. 'Why can't she always look like a little kid? Oh right, Otou-sama and Danzo-baka.'

"Otouto!" Shisui-nii calls me over

"I'm coming nii-san."

I push off my place on the tree I was using to lean on to join everyone. Naruto-kun and Shisui-nii start the topic of the night. The topic is, a debate on the best prank ever pulled. We liked to have random debates during dinner from time to time. Last week the topic was the easiest dish to make. Currently we were heading to the land of tea.

Chiharu…

We're heading to the land of tea. I can't help but wonder what it's like there. Itachi-nii and Shisui-nii have been teaching us proper form for tai-jutsu katas. We've been training when we can. Running on the ground and jumping through trees takes up most of our days. Melia-chan once told me that it's good endurance training.

I know ninja have to sometimes travel for a long time but Naruto-nii and I were banished. They thought that we would really kill the people who were like family to us. But we didn't do it. I don't know why it happened like this, but I'm glad. I'm glad Naruto-nii and I aren't in that place anymore. I'm glad that we don't have to deal with all the glairs and whispers. I'm glad but I shouldn't be. That was Melia's, Sasuke's and Itachi's family. The Uchiha clan was like family to us but it wasn't our blood family. They lost their family, their blood related family, that's more then Naruto-nii and I can say.

They lost their family and they're protecting us. I want to be able to protect them in return. I want to grow stronger to help them and to thank them for all they've done for us. I'm going to have to train hard, maybe Meli-tan will let me borrow a pair of her ankle weights to train while we travel.

"Imoto?"

"Gomenasai, Naru-nii. What was the question?"

"I was wondering what you thought about the bow staff?"

"I don't know what a bow-staff looks like."

"Here, I got one I can show you." Shisui-nii pulled a scroll out of his pocket, a poof sounded as a plume of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared Shisui held a bow-staff in his hand. He held it out for me to take. "Here feel the weight of it."

"It's pretty well balanced. Graphite?"

"Yep."

"Not bad. I think it's good if you need something quick with a mid to close range. It's weight is good for moving it quickly. It's probably not usable for tight spaces though. I think while it's good and has many uses, it's not the best in a close space fight."

"Told you otouto."

"Did not!"

"Did so. Don't get so riled up Naruto." Sasuke smirks as I think of a way to end this before we get into spar training.

"What about Katana?" I offer

"Well from what Itachi-nii told me they're pretty good. Sharp but best for close range combat. Not really versatile. You couldn't hide it either, well not easily." Sasuke added

"Alright what about paper bombs?"

"That's a pretty interesting choice." Shisui commented.

"Well think about it. It is pretty useful."

"She has a pretty good point." Naruto added, nodding his head.

"Don't ninja use them a lot?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah. We use them with kunai too. They're a good long, and midrange weapon. You don't want to use them close range unless you want to risk blowing yourself up."

"You can use them in almost any space. Granted using a paper bomb in a hospital will result in a nice sized hole in a couple walls." I think out loud

"What do you think nii-san?" Sasuke asks Itachi

"Well you can use them in demolition. You can combine them with ninja wire and kunai. They have come in handy in the past too."

"Alright let's get to bed, it's already late enough as it is."

"Nii-san is right we'll leave at dawn tomorrow. So everyone better get some sleep."

I head to my tent to await the new day and hopefully get some training in during travel.

The next day…

Shisui…

'Almost everyone is awake. Guess I better go wake up Meli-tan.'

I cautiously walk over to her tent and gently nudge her awake.

"SHIT!" I quickly dodged the kunai she threw in her sleep. 'Though with how good her aim was I don't know if she's actually asleep or just that good.'

I hear her yawn as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

'What's with the yelling?'

'I don't know. Maybe it was a bird.' Because Itachi and I agreed a long time ago not to tell her about her deadly aim.

'Oh, okay. Is it time to get up?'

'Hai. Breakfast will be ready shortly then we'll head out so you might wanna move.'

'Arigato.' I quickly leave as she starts getting up and go talk to otouto.

"Kunai?" Itachi asks

"Kunai."

"What's wrong?"

"Usually she'll actually ask what woke her up but today she used her special power."

"She probably had a nightmare again. I think I know what of. We've been expecting this and after everything it shouldn't be a surprise."

"I'm only surprised that it took this long for it to happen." I say turning my head to face Itachi. Itachi is just looking at the sky.

"I'm not sure that it actually took this long for her to have nightmares. I think it took us this long to start showing enough for us to notice." He sighs "We should have been paying more attention."

"She's good at hiding her emotions."

"Still…"

We change the subject as imoto walks out of her tent.

Itachi goes over to Sasuke, who then nods his head in understanding.

'I love this family.' It will always amaze me how, even with an Uchiha's speech, one look and we understand what the other is saying.

Sasuke gets up and walks over to Meli-tan who just finished eating and is packing her bag. Sasuke starts to help Itachi take down the tent.

It's still barely light out. We should be able to get to the land of tea as early as today or as late as tomorrow.

I grab my pack, *Humph* I turn upon hearing a thump behind me. I walk over and join the other two who are piled on top of Melia. I don't even have to look up to know Naruto is laughing and Chiharu-chan is confused. I manage to catch a glimpse at Meli-tan's face through everyone, 'she looks so adorable.'

Her hair is all over with just a few strands going over her face, her eyes wide, a blush starting to decorate her cheeks.

We finally get up after Itachi whispers something in Me-tans ear.

"We should get to the land of Tea between today and tomorrow." I inform them

Naruto gives a big smile and Chiharu-chan goes to talk to Melia.

Chiharu…

"Meli-tan? I was wondering if I could use a pair of weights while we travel?"

She nods her head and takes off the ones from around her wrists to give me.

"Here use these ones. My wrists needed a break for the day."

"Arigato Me-tan."

She smiles before taking my hand, pulling me along towards the others who are about to take off.

Elsewhere…

A man peeking at women sees a bird heading towards him. He accepts the note attached to the birds leg before going to meet his contact.

Naruto…

As we ran I kept looking back at the girls. Chiharu seemed to be struggling to keep up with Melia-chan, who, it looked like was going slow purposely.

"Itachi-nii, can we slow down a little?"

"Hn?" Itachi looks back and sees the girls. "We're gonna take a quick break. Everyone catch your breath."

Itachi…

I look back and see why Naruto, who usually believes he can run forever, asked for a break. "Shisui, mind taking Sasuke to see if there's any place nearby to refill the canteens?"

"Sure thing Otouto. Come on Sasuke."

Naruto and I head over to the girls. "Chiharu-chan, are you two alright?"

"We're good Itachi-nii. I just need to get used to the weight."

"What weight?" Naruto-kun asks

"I borrowed a lighter pair of Melia-chans weights to use while we travel. I'm not used to the weight after this long though."

"Alright, then why not give the weights a rest for a while Chiharu-chan?"

"I'll be okay. We should almost be at the land Of tea soon right?"

"Hai. Just don't over do it."

"I know Itachi."

Shisui comes back into the clearing.

"About another couple hours till we get there. May as well have lunch. Sasuke and I found a river, we can catch fish.."

"Right, Naruto! You, Melia, and Haru-chan go get wood for a fire. I'll grab the fishing poles."

Shisui, Sasuke and I head to the lake they found about a half mile from where we stopped. Together we caught enough fish for everyone to have seconds.

I used a fire jutsu to lite the fire to cook the fish, Naruto and the girls were all playing tag with nii-san, who currently was giving everyone the run around. I can't help but laugh at the sight. Four kids all running around trying to catch Shisui and laughing. Laughing only a month after we fled the village, only a month since our parents were killed.

'I wish it never had to happen like this.'

Elsewhere in the shadows…

"What do you mean you couldn't find them?!"

"A thousand apologies my lord. We've searched their home but nothing was left behind. It was like they packed everything up, including the furniture. We've searched every inch of the compound but there is no sign of where they would have gone."

"I want them found! I must have the Kyuubi's vessel before anyone else can gain that power! Search everywhere! I want you to assemble a team and search the fire capitol for any traces of them."

"Hai my lord." The ninja vanishes. The other occupant of the room steps back before turning around to walk towards his office in the shadows.

The Uchiha siblings four (As the Sandaimae semi-affectionately called them) and the Uzumaki children, unaware of what was going on would have been very glad for a certain old cripples lack of information.

Land of tea…

Chiharu…

"We finally made it, the land of tea…"

"I don't want us all going off on our own. It's safer if we go in a couple groups. Sasuke, Naruto you two are with me." Itachi got us into groups. It was the same group from all those years ago when we went shopping after we were thrown out of the orphanage. Looking to Sasuke-nii and Naru-nii, I'm not the only one who noticed.

"That means Chiharu, Melia, you two are with me." Shisui smiled at us trying to ease the slight tension.

I smile back so he'll think I didn't notice. But truthfully, I'm scarred of what we might find here.

I grab Melia's hand and she squeezes it back, making some of the worry disappear.

Sasuke…

When I hear the group, I'm not an idiot, I'm smart enough to realize that he put us in the same group from when we would go shopping in the village. These groups are what we're familiar with, and they're designed this way for a reason.

'Itachi and Shisui are both good at reading Melia better then anyone else and they're both the oldest so that's why they always lead. But there's at least two of us for each of the Uzumaki twins. Two of us to protect one of them, and to keep the hyperactive ones mellowed out.' I sigh at Melia-chan's childish fun. She just gets into it sometimes. Out of our group, Melia and Naruto are both hyperactive, but Melia at least thinks things through. Also Naruto isn't stupid either, he and Melia have come up with some pretty good prank ideas that put Sky and the guys to shame. And made Ice laugh her butt off. I wonder…

"Sasuke!" Itachi's voice snaps me out of my thoughts

"Gomen Nii-san."

"I was trying to tell you that we're heading out now. Let's go."

I follow after him, I guess it was decided that Shisui and the girls would wait before they enter the village.

We walk around, this place seems pretty nice. No one is giving us weird looks or anything. Actually it looks like there's going to be a festival, this makes it perfect.

An: Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Gomenasai. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update and I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short. But with this story I only write when I think it'll come out perfect. I'm working on chapter 5 as we speak as well as chapter I think 21 for Melia's Secret, it's whatever chapter I haven't posted yet. I hope you all enjoy this. You all know the usual, Review, follow, favorite. Until next time, Je ne. :)

Stories I recommend:

Anything by...

Agent-G

KingKakashi

O.o kumiko o.O

Devilzxknight 86

New recommendations…

Trust No One by Yuki-yoshi1998

A shy, quiet girl with a dark past that just wanted to be left alone. A lazy boy who wouldn't let her isolate herself forever. Will he succeed? It's really good so far and I think you'll like it. It's got a few cute scenes. It's funny at parts here or there, it's got a heck of a mystery to it and really well written overall.

Transition by fascalia

It's about kick ass version of Sakura. Usually I'm not huge on Sakura but I love this story. The author uses some cannon but a lot of it is just on a whole new railroad. Sakura starts off with training to get stronger, then it just goes from there, I don't even know how to describe it, it's just that good. It's also well written, I think you guys will love it just as I do.

Hope you check out these stories, as well as my other fanfiction Melia's secret. Spoiler alert I'm writing a Naruto Bleach crossover. I just need to come up with a tittle before I post the first chapter.


	5. Keep Moving Secrets

Namikaze Siblings…

Chapter 5

This is the last time I'm going to say this. I don't own Naruto, only my oc's. Credit for the amazing summary goes to Kingkakashi. Shout out to Kamui Senketsu, she's my inspiration lately and she writes total badass Naruto fanfics. I seriously love her stuff and I'm a lucky little shit to have her.

Now to the story.

~Itachi~

As we enter the land of tea, I note how little trouble we have getting in. I overhear two men talking about a festival to be held in a weeks time.

'_Melia, please relay to nii-chan that there will be a festival here in a week.'_

'_Okay.'_

"Nii-san?"

"Hn?"

"We should find an inn while we're here. That way the others can go straight there and we don't have to worry about anything."

"You have good insight otouto."

"hehe, I wish I could take credit but it was something Meli-chan and Naruto had talked about while planning one of their pranks."

"It was one of the first things I learned while pranking. Always have a place ready to hide for when the Anbu are running after you because jonin are too slow."

"SHHH! Naruto, watch how loud you speak while we're in the open. Lest someone hear you and report our whereabouts."

"Gomenasai, Itachi-nii." He says softer.

"Just as long as you're careful from here on out."

"Seriously. We're not safe Naruto. You know that, we have to be careful."

"I know that Sasuke."

'_Both of you children play nice or so help me I'll knock both of your heads together.'_

'_Yes Melia.' _We say together. Naruto and I just look at each other and shiver. "Melia senses?" Itachi asks chuckling.

We both nod and he laughs. "She always has a way of knowing when you two are fighting."

Elsewhere…

~Shisui~

"What's up Melia, Chiharu?"

"Our little sister senses are going off. I think Naru-nii and Sasuke-nii are arguing again." Chiharu sighs. "Melia-chan? Would you mind?"

Melia who had been silent the whole time simply nodded._ 'I threatened to knock their heads together. They'll behave.' _She thinks to me, but I know there's more.

'_She'll tell me if it's important.' _I think to myself.

It's about another half hour till Melia relays that they found a hotel for us to stay at.

As we approach the village Melia sees all the people and just stops. Same with Chiharu._ 'Right, she's not good with a lot of people.' _We had had the same problem back at the land of Waves. It took a while before Melia felt comfortable enough to leave the house with just Inari.

"Nii-chan?"

"What is it imoto?"

"Don't go in there. It's not safe."

"I'm with Melia-chan. There's something bad in there."

"What do you mean imoto?"

"I don't know. I just know that it's not safe. Please nii-chan, let's all leave here."

"What is it?"

"I feel it, in the village. We have to go now!"

Melia has never acted like this before, she's actually shaking. Also, for even Chiharu to act like this. "Imoto. Alright. Warn Itachi to get the holy hell out of dodge. We'll have to head someplace else. Haru-chan, take off the weights in case anything happens.

"Hai."

~Itachi~

'_Nii-chan, grab the other two and get out of there now!'_

'_What is it?'_ Did the others get attacked? Why now? How'd they know we were here?

'_Something feels off. It's so strange. I haven't felt anything like this since the village. I don't know how to describe it, just get out now!'_

"Sasuke! Naruto! Grab your bags now!"

"Good. Something doesn't feel right."

~Sasuke

I know that look in his eye, this is serious. Is it Melia?

Immediately I grab my bag throwing it over my shoulder and get ready to leave through the window.

"Naruto, we can comment later. Right now let's just do as nii-san says."

"Right." He too grabs his bag and prepares to leave.

We all stay close together as we run between buildings and alleyways. Itachi leads us not to where we left the others but in another direction.

When we finally stop a half hour later we meet up with the others in a clearing several miles from the village.

"Itachi-nii what happened back there?"

"Melia had a bed feeling. And if it's how she told me, then it's a good thing we left." I tell him

"What are you talking about Itachi?" I poke Sasuke's forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke, I'll explain later. Right now I have to talk to Melia and Shisui."

"Why do you always have to jab me in my forehead?"

I quickly go over to Shisui to talk about what just happened.

~Shisui~

"Hn." Translation; Hey Itachi.

"Hn. Hn?" Translation; Hey, what was that back there?

I sigh. "We were about to enter the village when Meli-chan and Haru-chan just stopped. At first I thought it was just her shyness again."

"Hn, hn." Translation; Yeah, she is pretty shy.

"She started to beg me to not go in. I've only ever heard her like that before we had a bad mission. Haru-chan agreed with Melia. Saying she didn't like the feeling she got. So I figured it was better to leave then to risk it."

"Hn…" he hums

"She told me she hadn't felt anything like that since the village. You don't think she meant that man do you?" I ask. If she means Danzo then we better get the fuck away from here fast.

"Hn. Hn, hn, hn hn. " He said as if reading my mind. Translation for what Itachi said; Let's not risk it. We're gonna have to pull an all nighter.

~Chiharu~

"Melia-chan? Are you okay?" I ask. Meli-chan is sitting on a rock looking up, not acknowledging me or the others. When she didn't look over when Itachi got here I decided to check on her.

"Hai." She responds

"Don't lie to me sissy. I know you, remember?"

She sighs before finally looking at me. I see all the emotions going on in her eyes. Scared being the strongest one. She's afraid of something.

"Are you scared of what was going to happen in the village?" I ask though, I already know the answer even before she nods.

"We're all together Meli-tan. I felt it too. The coldness… the feeling so cold it was colder then ice."

"My emotions aren't listening to me right now. I can't keep them from showing in my eyes. If the others were to see my eyes right now, they might worry." Her voice cracks and I can see tears trying to come out

"It'll be alright Meli-tan. You can tell us when it gets to be too much." I tell her feeling my own eyes sting.

"Don't tell the others. Please Haru-chan. Please, they can't know. Please." She's never begged before. I've never seen Melia like this. What ever she felt, what ever she saw, must have been really bad and the thought scares me.

I slowly walk back to the others after telling her I wouldn't _say_ anything. As I walk by Itachi and Shisui I give them a look, wordlessly they walk over to Melia. Sasuke throwing a bottle of aspirin their way.

'_I didn't say anything. I just gave them a look.'_

~Itachi~

I catch the bottle of aspirin Sasuke threw our way while we go get Melia. We find her looking down, eyes closed. Hand pressed against her forehead.

"I have some aspirin for that headache of yours."

"Arigato." She takes the couple pills I offered her and she still looks down.

I feel Shisui looking my way, so he noticed something is wrong too.

"Look at me?" He asks

"I'm alright. My headache will go away soon." She says calmly, though her voice is strained as though trying to hide what she feels.

"Melia. Why won't you look at me?"

She hides her panic well. If I wasn't her brother I might not have known that her breathing picked up.

"My head hurts. I just need a second." She tries to lie, _'She knows better then that.'_ I think, we've never hidden anything from each other. For her to try to hide something from us, she doesn't want us to worry and as usual she's trying to take it alone. _'I won't let you._' Without warning I grasp her hands, holding them firm. I cup her cheek, forcing her to look at me. She holds her eyes tightly shut.

"Why won't you look at us imoto?" I ask feeling her trembling

"The light hurts right now." Her voice, it sounds different from usual. Her emotions aren't hidden, I can tell how she feels.

"I know you're not being honest. I know you; my little Melia. Sadness, terror, anger, loneliness, confusion, I can hear it in your voice."

She finally opens her eyes, my breath hitches in my throat.

"I'm scared nii-chan. I'm really scared." Her voice filled with emotion. Tears that were in the corners of her eyes run down her cheeks. Her shoulders trembled and her body shook as her emotions finally broke wild. She finally let's the tears flow freely and it doesn't look like they'll stop any time soon.

"He was there. I could feel it. Danzo was there. I don't think Haru-chan or Naruto felt it. But I did."

"Are you sure?" I couldn't hide the urgency in my voice

"Hai. I felt the greed and deceit. It was so cold. Danzo was there I felt it."

"We leave in a couple minutes."

"I'm scared nii-chan." She clings to my neck, burying her face into my shirt which slowly becomes soaked with her tears. Trying to hide herself from that man and the damage he could do.

"It's okay. We'll protect you. We won't let anyone break us up." Shisui tells her

"Don't let him catch up to us. Onegai. Onegai. Don't let Danzo find us." She begs

"Okay. Okay. It's going to be okay." I tell her in hushed tones as Shisui-nii places a hand on her back

"Otouto, we should head out now. Come on Imoto." He tells her reminding us that if Danzo is around we have to move fast. We've spent enough time here as is. Melia stands up only to grab her head. It's no use when she has a headache.

"On my back imoto. I've got you." I tell her "Shisui-nii. Seal all the bags into a scroll. It will make it easier."

Shisui seals up our bags while I place Melia on my back.

~Chiharu~

"Hey Chiharu, mind filling us in on what happened?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah imoto. What's wrong with Melia?"

"She had a bad feeling. She practically begged to not go into the village."

"What happened?" Sasuke snapped. Though I can't blame him, that is his blood sister and Melia is usually so strong, she never begs. I shudder just remembering her voice as she pleaded me not to tell.

"Oi Sasuke, no need to snap at my sister like that." Naru-nii tells him.

"It's alright Naru-nii. She felt something. I don't know what it was but I felt it too."

"Everyone packs over here now, get ready we're pulling an all-nighter." Shisui-nii says as he comes into the clearing, Tachi-nii right behind with Melia on his back.

"What's going on Shisui-nii?" I ask for the two boys

"Danzo may have been in that village meaning he may have spotted us. We have to move now." Shisui says and we all start moving like our asses are on fire. Warning bells signaling in all of our heads.

We quickly seal the bags and start running for a couple hours. I don't know how long we can run. But we can't stop. We keep running, we were to be ninja; as such we trained like ninjas, especially endurance. All ninja must know when it's the time to run. The feeling that Melia and I got, that overwhelming sensation of being cold right down to your bones. There's no way we could fight Danzo; not with four of us being only children. There was no other option.

Melia finally felt fine enough to run, either that or she felt like she was wearing Itachi down quicker. Itachi may be strong, but he's still human. I stumble and Sasuke-nii catches me.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that earlier, it wasn't right."

"It's okay Sasuke-nii. I know you were worried, after all Meli-chan is the one who rarely shows when she's really hurting. So you panicked. We're still kids datebane?"

"Arigato."

"Just a little farther. How are you kids holding up?" Shisui asks

"We're doing alright." Naruto-nii yells though we're all tired. Out of the corner of my eye I note Melia start to seem unsteady and almost miss the next branch.

"Melia-chan? Are you holding up alright?"

"H-Hai. Just my headache."

"You still have a headache?"

"Hai. It's not that bad though."

"You know they always wear you out."

"It'll be alright, I'll be able to rest once we're safe. Right now we just have to go a little further."

"Do you still sense him?" Sasuke asks and looking at him I can tell he just wants to pick Melia up and carry her, but he's too tired as well.

"No. I don't have that cold feeling anymore. Do you Haru-chan?"

"Ie. The feeling left me a while ago. Naru?" I call up to my twin.

"Same." He calls back. "I think we lost him"

"We're approaching the next town. I know you're all tired but I want to tell you that nii-san and I are proud of you."

"Otouto is right. You guys did a great job of keeping up and going for this long."

"Arigato." The four of us chorus

"Alright Itachi you wait here, I'll find an inn."

"Right. Kids take a break catch your breath." Shisui-nii disappears before I can blink

~Shisui~

I shunshin into the town careful to not get caught. I ask a few people for directions to a nearby inn and they point me to one that is plain and not really busy.

"I'd like a room please."

"Sure thing, how many rooms do you need?"

"Just one. But I need one for me and my younger siblings."

"How many siblings?"

"Me and five siblings."

"We do have one room and I can have someone bring extra futons however it will be a bit small."

"That will be fine arigato. We are used to being together so we won't mind if it's a little cramped."

"Alright here's your room key. Someone will be there in a couple minutes with another futon."

"Arigato."

We head up the steps and enter room 304 where we set up the beds and promptly crash for the night. Itachi and Sasuke have Melia on a futon between them as expected. _'Big brother complex.'_ I mentally laugh. Same with Naruto and Chiharu as those two hold hands in their sleep. I shift from my spot so I can stretch only to realize that Chiharu and Melia are holding hands as well, and Sasuke and Itachi both have one hand on Melia's back and the other on either Naruto or Chiharu. I chuckle as I doze off myself after nudging Itachi awake to take over my watch. We'll have to come up with plans tomorrow. I note as I welcome sleep.

AN: Ok ending it here. Sorry for the long wait but I was dealing with writers block, then no time to write because of school and then finals. But it's here now and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter enough to leave a reply letting me know your thoughts. Merry Christmas.


	6. Challenge

Hello my wonderful readers. I know it's been a while since I last updated so allow me to share some good news to explain.

First; I have managed to figure out how to fix the plot hole I made in my story Kurosaki of the Fan. Second. I have already begun to re-write the first chapter; however do not expect it to be completely the same as I upload the new updated chapters. As in order to fix it I have to completely re-do the entire story. It will still have similar if not the same plot twists as my original plan, perhaps a few more...?

Second. For those of you who read my story/ stories I am sad that most of you don't review. Very few of you will follow but I very rarely get reviews. Not even a "good chapter" or a "I liked when/ how..." It makes me sad because for my readers who are authors, you know what reviews mean to us. To me it means that someone (other than my precious waifu) gives a crap about my writing. But still the fact that out of all of you, even fellow writers, you can't take five seconds to just tell me what you liked (So i can add more of it) or what you didn't like (So I don't do it again). My waifu being the exception since she stayed up late one night to read and leave a review on just about every chapter of one of my stories. Who is my waifu? that brings me to three.

Three. Sneak peak to the first person who PM's me the name of my waifu and the story they reviewed on. You get to pick the story you want a sneak peak of/ or spoiler for, but you have to be right. You have to be the first person, you have to have the correct name of my waifu. You have to have the correct story they left a review on just about every chapter for. Once someone wins I will repost this with numbers four and five. Good luck


End file.
